


Emancipated By Prince Valium

by TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Descriptions Of Traffic Law Violations, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/pseuds/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard
Summary: Rescue comes in multiple colors but, tonight, it's cherry red.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 30
Kudos: 197





	1. Objects In Motion Stay In Motion

Sometimes, Felix hated how close he lived to Hyunjin.

It meant being subjected to every single one of Hyunjin’s spontaneous whims just due to his proximity alone. It meant nearly shitting his pants in fright late Friday night, an hour into a horror movie, when his cell phone rang as suddenly and as loudly as any good jumpscare.

“Shit,” he cursed into his phone. “What do you want, Hyunjin?” 

“Let’s go to the fucking bowling alley, bitch,” Hyunjin shouted excitedly from the other end of the line.

Felix was in his pajamas. Had been all day. He hadn’t planned on going _anywhere_ until he needed to get out of bed for work Monday morning. “It’s past 11pm,” Felix griped. He reached out a hand from beneath the warmth of his blanket to thump the space bar on his laptop to pause his horror movie, the screen frozen on the heroine’s open-mouthed scream of terror.

“The place doesn’t close until 1 on the weekends,” Hyunjin told him. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“I’ve never bowled in my entire life.”

Hyunjin had an answer for everything. “You can still go! Get a root beer float, have some pretzel sticks and roll some spares, king.”

Felix just laid in bed, motionless. He stared up at his ceiling and wondered how on earth he’d survived this friendship for nearly six months.

“Be over in ten minutes,” Hyunjin kept on, “or we’re coming by to drag you out.”

“Fine,” Felix relented. Hyunjin would most definitely make good on such a threat. There had been a day, back when the weather was still warm, where Hyunjin had bodily carried Felix out of his apartment, Felix half-dressed and still in his bedroom slippers, kicking and screaming the entire time. “You’re so persistent, man. Sometimes it’s not cute.” This was going to be like the time Hyunjin woke him up at 5am to drag him to the beach for a day trip. Or when Hyunjin showed up at his door unannounced with concert tickets for a show later that same night. Felix was still waiting for the day where Hyunjin would knock on his door, chuck him into a suitcase and haul him to the airport for an impromptu trip to Italy or something. “I’ll get dressed.”

“You’re the best, Felix.”

“You, too, Hyunjin.”

They hung up.

Ten minutes wasn’t much time to get ready but Hyunjin lived on the bottom floor of the apartment building so, really, Felix could still take his time.

He stripped out his pajamas, got rid of that fuzzy feeling across his teeth with mouthwash, blow-dried his hair so that the dark brown locks curled up nicely, dragged a soapy bath cloth over his freckled face and across both armpits and then threw on a yellow sweater, gray joggers and a jacket he hoped was heavy enough to get him through the crisp November night.

“It’s for the best,” he mumbled as he walked through his apartment towards the front door. “I haven’t left the house since…” He counted up his days off of work in his head. “Wednesday. No, wait. Tuesday.”

Felix scooped up fistfuls of loose change and crumpled bills off of the table in the foyer and shoved it all into his pocket, making him jingle every time he stepped. Then he slipped into his good sneakers and left his apartment with two minutes to spare.

The chilly night air was like a slap to the face. It took all but a second for the heat from his apartment to leave his bones. Felix grimaced. He made sure his door was shut and locked behind him before dashing towards the stairs. It was four flights down to the ground floor and his panting breath left his mouth in faint white clouds. He looked out over the railing to see that a drizzle of icy rain had started up. Dammit. His jacket didn’t have a hood on it. He hoped the weather wouldn’t get worse. He could not afford to get sick.

Hyunjin must have been serious about coming to get Felix in ten minutes. He must have had a stopwatch or something and was counting down the seconds because Felix had barely come around the corner at the bottom of the stairs when Hyunjin’s apartment door swung open for him like it was the automatic door at the convenience store.

  
  
Standing in the doorframe, a hand on his hip, was Taehyung, Hyunjin’s latest beau. 

Wow, he was fine. To the point where Felix’s breath hitched when he blinked up at the man. Taehyung was tall, older, and built all wide and a little bulky like he worked out or played some kind of contact sport. His dyed, straw-colored hair was nearing mullet length and he’d wrangled the loose curls out of his face with a sweatband. Felix wasn’t even sure how Taehyung and Hyunjin met. How they’d even gotten together. They were such an odd pairing, Felix thought. But he was seeing more and more of the man lately so that must be a good sign in terms of the progress of their relationship.

“Don’t get creeped out, Felix,” Taehyung said in that low, crackling fire voice of his. He smiled, showing off his perfect square teeth. “Heard someone stomping down the stairs. In this weather, figured it could only be you.”

“Ahh,” Felix exhaled. The joys of apartment living. “It’s cold out here.” He could feel the heat of Hyunjin’s apartment radiating outwards from behind Taehyung’s frame, drawing him in. He stepped closer towards the door. “How are you feeling, man?”

“Never better.” The guy stood to the side to allow Felix in. When the light from indoors hit him a little differently, Felix could more clearly see the borderline tacky pink and pastel blue button-down bowling shirt Taehyung wore beneath his jacket, the name _Kim_ sewn across the breast pocket. Felix could see the matching pink and blue glove Taehyung wore on his right hand. 

Ahh. Now he knew who was behind tonight’s outing.

Hyunjin had never been interested in the sport until today.

  
  
"We probably won’t even have time to bowl a full game before the place closes but it’s whatever." Taehyung thumped Felix on the back in greeting as he passed by. "He’s only out to have a good time. Can’t fault him for that. We’re only out here once, blah blah blah." He shut the door behind Felix and shuffled across the living room, hoisting up a duffel bag and turning off the television. “But you… Felix, you really should try to have fun tonight. Be open to new shit. Just let shit happen. Let it rock.”

The advice came out of nowhere and Felix wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. “Okay.”

“I’m ready to leave. Go get him. I’ll warm up the car.”

  
  
"Where is he?" Felix asked, but it was a stupid question. It was a one-bedroom apartment. If Hyunjin wasn’t in the living area, there was only one spot left. Felix circled towards the half-open bedroom door behind the couch.

  
  
Hyunjin was such a big person, physically and in terms of personality, so it always amazed Felix that the guy lived in such a tiny place. That it was made all that much tinier by all of the _things_ Hyunjin kept around. All the things he didn’t throw away.

  
  
Felix was right outside the bedroom door when he picked up on the flute-like trill of Hyunjin’s voice. Then a heavier, more velvety voice spoke up. Someone else was in there, Felix realized, which he thought odd because he was under the impression that it would just be the three of them tonight. As usual.

  
"Felix," Hyunjin shouted gleefully when he spotted his friend in the doorway. "Come in, come in. Don’t mind the mess." 

And boy was it a mess. The dirty clothes hamper was overflowing. Socks and wire hangers and underwear and shirts just chilling on the floor in the same place they’d probably been for days. Dog-eared manga. Video game cases. A herd of wadded-up tissues. About a dozen empty condom wrappers. An unsolved Rubik’s cube. A pair of scissors. An iPhone case. 

If you could name it, it was on Hyunjin’s carpeted floor somewhere.

And there. Right on Hyunjin’s nightstand, dark blue and maybe a little iridescent and definitely ribbed for his pleasure, was a glass dildo.

Just hanging out.

“Hyunjin,” Felix gasped out.

His friend took it as a greeting. “Hey, man,” Hyunjin called back.

Hyunjin was a tall guy. All slim, wiry muscles and fashion model looks. His bottom lip was pierced. It hadn’t been yesterday. A tiny silver ring wrapped snugly in the left corner of his mouth. He’d also gotten his hair cut short sometime that day. Perhaps he’d gotten tired of the blonde. “Dude, I want you to meet someone.” Hyunjin turned back to the other man in the room.

  
  
This wasn’t anything new. Felix was used to Hyunjin’s whirlwind of visiting friends. Whether from school or from work or from the gym or from back home, Hyunjin was always introducing Felix to _someone_. 

Felix gave up on remembering names.

  
  
"Felix, this is Seungmin. Seungmin this is Felix." Hyunjin pointed to each of them in turn, practically vibrating in excitement. “Felix works at the music store downtown. The place I’ve been telling you about? He plays drums. You play guitar, right? You two should hook up.” Then Hyunjin laughed at himself. “I mean, get together and make tunes, but if you wanna fuck, I’m not gonna stop you.”

“Hyunjin,” Felix hissed. “Jesus.”

“I’m just messing. Right, Seungmin?”

Seungmin nodded like he was in on it. He was tall. Taller than Hyunjin. Taller than Taehyung. But he was scrawny like a string bean and looked even narrower in an oversized, unzipped hoodie that managed to swallow even his tall frame.

Hyunjin said, "Seungmin works at the science museum and told me everything there is to know about velociraptors.” 

“It’s my one marketable skill,” Seungmin provided.

“Sup, dude,” Felix said, raising a fist.

Seungmin leaned forward to bump his own fist against it. “Hey.”

Hyunjin kept on, “We ran into each other at the convenience store. Can you believe he lives in the complex too? Wild, right? On the other side closer to the train tracks. I never would have guessed. We’ve practically been neighbors this whole time. What a small world. He said--”

Seungmin shoehorned his way into Hyunjin’s introduction. “Is it cool if I come along tonight? Haven’t gone bowling in forever.” There was something charming about this shy, toothy smile. About the odd spacing between his eyes.

“I don’t think it’s my decision to make,” said Felix. He turned to Hyunjin. “Taehyung’s ready to go. He’s worried we won’t finish a game in time.”

“Alright, alright,” Hyunjin gave in. “Let’s go. Maybe we can hit up the waffle place for dinner afterwards.” He was already wandering out of the bedroom, cutting off the ceiling light and leaving his guests in sudden darkness.

In the quiet, Felix felt Seungmin walk up next to him. “Thank God you’re coming,” he sighed in relief. His hand was hot on Felix’s shoulder. “I thought I’d be third wheeling it until Hyunjin got the idea to invite you.”

  
  
Felix laughed, suddenly a bit nervous. “Glad you’re coming too,” he said, watching Seungmin morph into a silhouette as he stepped away and approached the door. “You don’t know loneliness until you’re stuck with those two for a whole evening.”

Seungmin gave him a peace sign over his shoulder and, for the first time since he hit pause on his movie, Felix was glad Hyunjin got him out of bed.

🎳

  
  
It took a moment for all of them to pile into Hyunjin's filthy car, literally shoving paper, old textbooks, empty Starbucks cups and bent-up takeout menus onto the floor to make room to sit.

  
  
Hyunjin pressed play on his iPod and, immediately, Da Baby’s verse in Megan’s Cash Shit crackled through the shitty car speakers with no bass.

> _I be fixing the weed while she sucking my dick_
> 
> _Pull it out then I titty fuck_

While Hyunjin reversed out of his parking spot, Taehyung in the passenger seat lowered the volume of the music so he could be heard. “That reminds me. I’ve been beefing up my chest these days. Bench pressing and shit.”

Hyunjin whipped the Ford’s steering wheel to the right to swing the car around. “Huh? What’s that got to do with anything?”

Taehyung giggled, like he couldn’t believe he was about to say it. “Maybe you can sit on my chest and fuck my titties once? I heard it feels good.”

Felix jerked his head to the left to watch Seungmin’s reaction but the guy didn’t seem to be paying much mind to the lewd conversation happening in the front seat. He’d pulled his phone out and was starting up Animal Crossing Pocket Camp.

"I don't think we should go bowling anymore." Hyunjin suddenly declared from the driver’s seat. He spun up the windshield wipers to keep the rain off the glass, put the car in drive and then accelerated out of the parking lot, onto the main road.

  
  
"Why not?" Taehyung asked. He reclined his seat back a bit, nearly putting it against Felix’s knees. “This was your fucking idea. I already changed clothes and brought all of my shit over. How come you don’t want to fucking go anymore?”

  
  
There was a short moment of silence, filled only by the sound of rain on the roof of the car and the hiss of the vents as heat poured out of them. Then, "Because now I want to fuck your titties," Hyunjin confessed.

Taehyung gushed like that was the most romantic thing he’d ever heard. “Nut on my chest.”

Those words changed the whole mood in the car. Made the once-comforting heat feel a little overwhelming. A little stifling. Felix grabbed the collar of his coat to take the pressure off his throat and breathe easier.

“We can pull over,” Taehyung suggested. The lust in his voice was so palpable that it charged the air. Made goosebumps crawl up Felix’s arms. Sent an electric tingle up his thighs. “I can put the seat all the way back. You can just climb over--”

“Did you forget that we’re back here,” Felix wondered. God, this was kind of why he didn’t like hanging with them. They were such fucking hornballs. To the point where Felix always had to worry if they’d just fuck right in front of him. “You have company.”

“Oh, we know,” Taehyung said, not taking his eyes off Hyunjin.

Hyunjin met Felix’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “I’m not talking about anything you haven’t seen before. You made me nut once. Remember?”

Perhaps Seungmin was paying more attention than Felix thought. He looked up from his phone and, motioning with his hand towards the driver’s seat, asked, “You two hooked up?”

Taehyung turned around in his seat to raise an appraising eyebrow in Felix’s direction.

“It’s how we met,” Felix admitted.

“We didn’t really,” Hyunjin said at the exact same time. “We got naked and rolled around but not much else. How’d we know we were both bottoms? What were we supposed to do? We just made out for two and a half hours while fingering each other because neither of us were brave enough to fuck ass.”

  
  
Felix felt his face go hot. “Jesus, Hyunjin.”

“What?” Hyunjin screeched. “It’s the truth.” The road was empty at this time of night, especially considering the weather, so Hyunjin made a left turn on a red light, hardly slowing down. He said, “Nothing wrong with talking about fucking. Don’t be such a prude.”

“I’m not a prude. Your boyfriend’s just… right there.” Wasn’t there some kind of rule about talking about your past hookups with your current thing? “And he’s--”

“Hold up hold up hold up. You two went at it for _two and a half hours_?” Taehyung’s eyes went wide. He turned to look at the side of Hyunjin’s head. He appeared almost... jealous. “You fucked for two and a half hours?”

“We didn’t _fuck_. It was mainly kissing,” Hyunjin set the story straight.

“And fingering,” Taehyung added. “Two hours of fingering. You hate fingering my ass.”

“You kicked me in the chest and fell off the bed the last time I tried!”

“Your hands were cold and the lube was colder!”

“Now you know how I felt this morning. Didn’t I tell you to rub it between your hands first?”

The two of them went back and forth, getting ever more explicit and detailed in their argument.

  
  
Felix readjusted the seat belt across his lap so it wouldn’t dig into his abdomen. Perhaps it was the hot memory of that night with Hyunjin six months ago… Perhaps it was the unbearable heat in the car, but... he was getting turned on and the ridiculous amount of friction he was feeling against his dickhead made it clear to him that he hadn’t put on underwear. Dammit. This is what happened when you only had ten minutes to freshen up and get dressed!

“You must have had a lot of fun that night.” Seungmin’s breath was hot against the shell of Felix’s ear. He hadn’t even noticed the man lean towards him.

“Tons,” Felix exhaled, attempting to play it cool. When he looked over at Seungmin, though, he was close. Right there. The man’s face was illuminated from underneath by his phone screen. The blue light made the shadows slash across his features oddly but it also made it very clear that Seungmin only had eyes for the tent in Felix’s joggers. Felix swallowed. “I mean… We wouldn’t be friends now if that night had gone bad.” If he hadn’t made Hyunjin nut. If Hyunjin hadn’t returned the favor by making Felix melt in his mouth. Too late, perhaps, Felix thought it would be a good idea to reach into his pants and adjust himself to ease the friction. Or, at the very least, flatten his dick against his stomach so it wouldn’t so obviously protrude through the cotton of his joggers. But the hand reaching for his waistband wasn’t his.

“Want to have more fun?” In one swift movement, Seungmin pulled the front of Felix’s pants down, exposing his curved, uncut dick to the hot air gusting out of the car vents. There was a brief moment of confusion as Felix mentally registered that his dick was just _out there_. Then Seungmin gripped him around the middle, tight. His fingertips still carried the bone chill of the night outside, and the shock of it made all good sense temporarily abandon Felix as he let out a squeaky sigh.

The discussion going on in the front seat came to an abrupt halt but Felix was too shaken to notice. He reached out a hand, aiming for Seungmin’s wrist to guide his hand away but, in the near-dark, he missed. Dug his fingers into his own thigh.

Seungmin tugged down hard, yanking back on Felix’s foreskin almost painfully. The action was so sudden, so brazen, that shame didn’t immediately apprehend Felix. A moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

“What did you eat today,” Seungmin asked him.

Such a question caught Felix off guard and he found himself tilting his head back and genuinely thinking it through. “Not much.” He’d spent the majority of the day curled up beneath his blanket, binge-watching another Netflix series. He listed off, “A strawberry banana smoothie. Some sweet pancakes. Half a bag of Skittles. A banana nut muffin.” Felix didn’t realize exactly why Seungmin had asked him such a question until he felt the guy’s hot breath on the head of his dick. His bottom lip just barely grazed Felix’s skin. There was the softest touch of tongue. “Hold on.” Felix squeaked out. He looked down at Seungmin, at this dude he’d known for not even ten minutes hovering over his crotch. “We can’t just… They’re--” He grabbed a fistful of Seungmin’s dyed, cherry red hair in order to keep the guy’s mouth off his dick.

“What’s wrong,” Seungmin asked. In the dim light of his phone screen, his pupils were dilated. He gripped Felix’s dick so tightly that Felix could feel his own pulse fighting to shoot past Seungmin’s fisted fingers.

“We’re being watched.” Felix looked up to jerk his chin towards the front seat only to stare straight into Taehyung’s dark, watching eyes like the guy was more than ready to sit and see the show.

Seungmin saw the look on Taehyung’s face too. “He looks like he wants to watch.”

“Isn’t his dick cute,” Hyunjin said. “Kind of small. Palm-sized and narrow and it curves nicely to the left.”

“Jesus, Hyunjin,” Felix choked out. “You _remember_?” 

Hyunjin chuckled and simply repeated, “Isn’t it cute?” Outside, he sped through a stop sign, not a single other car out on the road.

“Yeah,” Taehyung boldly declared, still watching Seungmin slowly pump his fist over Felix’s dick. "It's very cute."

“I agree,” Seungmin exhaled. He was so _close_ that his breath ghosted across Felix’s ballsack. “It’s like it’s reaching for my mouth, the way it’s curving. Like it wants to hop inside.”

“Guys,” Felix attempted. Fuck. Fuck! What was going on here? His dick was out and no one had requested he put it back up! It was like he was a hormonal teenager in high school again, rubbing crotches with his tennis doubles partner under the bleachers at the tail end of practice. It was like he was a freshman in college again, a bumbling pledge trying to get into a popular frat, one of the seniors daring him to deepthroat his dick in front of everyone to be considered a brother. And, God, did Minho have a lot of dick. And, God, did Felix regret only giving it one noisy slurp. Well, both of those situations had, in one way or another, been a joke taken a step too far. A non-serious dare taken seriously. This situation, though, in the backseat of Hyunjin’s 2016 Ford Fusion, didn’t seem like a joke. Felix tugged a bit harder on Seungmin’s red hair, trying to put more distance between the man’s spit-wet lips and his twitching dick. In the quiet that followed, he tried to work his brain through the cognitive process to reach down and slip his dick back into his pants but, for some reason, he couldn’t get his hand to move. “Stop looking at my dick. All of you.”

“What? We’ve all got one,” Taehyung said with a laugh and a lick of his lips. He dropped his voice an octave to ask, “Want to compare? I don’t think you’ve seen mine.” Everyone in the car heard him undo his belt. Heard him unzip his pants.

On the stereo, Felix just barely heard Cakes Da Killa’s rhymes in Where Da Trade At

> _You know me, I’m just trying to get topped off,_
> 
> _Meet me in the back if you’re trying to blow my socks off_

Felix’s heart was pounding in his chest. Which meant that his pulse through his dick pounded equally fast and hard as Seungmin continued to fist it in an agonizingly slow movement. Felix’s vision was going dark and blurry at the edges. He may as well have been strapped into a roller coaster, being thrown from side to side by wicked gravity, adrenaline sizzling in his veins.

“Yeah, let’s compare,” Taehyung confirmed. “Come on. Get them out, bitches. Let’s see them.”

“I’ve already got mine out,” Seungmin whispered. And he did. Pants undone, he held his dick in his free hand by the base. 

Against his better judgment, Felix craned his neck to be able to see what little of it he could in the dancing orange lights of the street lamps they passed under. Seungmin’s dick was narrow and skinny like the rest of his body and he shook it back and forth in a steady rhythm like a metronome. Felix found himself hypnotized by the motion, his eyes glued to the tiny sparkling gem of precum at the tip. Felix ached with the longing that could only come with not having had his hands around someone else’s dick in a month. He more than ached. He _salivated_.

“Decent size, I think,” Taehyung judged. “Thicker up top than it is around the bottom. Nice.”

“I can’t really see it,” Hyunjin complained. “Get it up here, Seungmin.”

Seungmin sat up and pulled away. The absence of his heat sent a chill across Felix’s midriff yet he also sighed in relief at the new distance between them. 

Straining against the limits of the seat belt, Seungmin bucked his hips upward, thrusting his dick towards the front seat as best as he could manage.

Hyunjin reached out a hand. Twisted a little in the driver’s seat. Finally managed to wrap his long-fingered hands around Seungmin’s offered cock.

Felix hungrily watched as Hyunjin squeezed. As he gave Seungmin’s dick a rough, downward yank before retracting his hand and putting it back on the steering wheel. “His skin is so soft but there’s a nice amount of pushback,” Hyunjin commented, as if this were all as normal as going to the convenience store and testing packaged loaves of bread by squeezing them.

Seungmin relaxed back into his seat. “Thanks,” he said with a grin, like he’d won an award.

“What about mine,” Taehyung prompted, feeling ignored. He dug his square teeth into his bottom lip and met Felix’s eyes. “What do you think of mine?”

Outside, the Ford whizzed past the shopping center, past the cluster of fast food restaurants in front of the hobby store, past the blindingly bright gas station that sat on the corner. They may as well have been driving into another dimension.

“Touch it,” Taehyung practically begged, looking down at it.

Felix hesitated but when Hyunjin offered no verbal complaint, Felix leaned forward in his seat, reached out a hand and wrapped it tight around Taehyung’s dick. It was hot to the touch, like Taehyung’s body was a furnace, and when Felix stroked his thumb upwards, he could feel the ridges of Taehyung’s veins, feel the grooves in his skin.

“Your hands are so small,” Taehyung said quietly. As if he only wanted Felix to hear. “Makes me look so much bigger.” He turned his head and met Felix’s eye. Their faces were ridiculously close and only seemed to be getting closer as Taehyung leaned down as if to bridge the gap.

“Doesn’t he have a great cock,” Hyunjin asked loudly.

A bit embarrassed, Felix hastily released Taehyung’s dick and leaned back in the seat. “It feels nice to the touch.” The words tumbled out of Felix’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. “Sturdy and thick and solid.”

Hyunjin hummed as if Felix were voicing his exact thoughts. “Taehyung, get mine out, I’m driving.”

Taehyung wasted no time reaching over into Hyunjin’s lap and wrestling with his boyfriend’s belt.

Hyunjin let out a high-pitched, illicit whimper as Taehyung’s warm hands dove into his pants. The guy was a good driver, though, and he at least slowed down a significant amount before sailing through the red light at the intersection by the fire station. Hyunjin eased the volume of the stereo back up and the scratchy noise of the Cardi B feature disguised his own desperate panting.

> _Ride the dick like a BMX_

Felix knew all of that noise wasn’t just for show. He’d dragged those same noises out of Hyunjin himself. When they both still had all of their clothes on.

“What’s it look like,” Seungmin asked. He leaned around the headrest of the driver’s seat to watch what was happening.

Felix let his eyes drift shut. Let his hand curl around his neglected dick. He didn’t have to see Hyunjin’s dick then. He knew what it looked like. Knew the way it throbbed when it oozed Hyunjin’s load across his pelvis like a busted spigot. He could easily recall its fat, almost hulking girth. The way it bent backwards towards Hyunjin’s belly button. The chunky barbell that pierced the slit.

“Holy shit,” was Seungmin’s reaction.

Exactly.

Felix could tell by the boiling heat in his crotch that he was going to make himself nut if he kept going like this. He made himself take his hand off his dick and pull his joggers back up. He squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut as he fought the urge to push himself that last little bit further.

God. He was in Hyunjin’s car. He didn’t want to make a mess on his leather seats!

“He’s got the best dick, doesn’t he,” Taehyung asked, almost proudly. “Love watching Hyunjin’s dick swing.”

Felix wasn’t so sure. Hyunjin’s dick was indeed nice--he had them all beat in terms of general circumference--but Felix liked Seungmin’s pretty thing. Long and pink on top like a lollipop. A slice of strawberry cake loaded with whipped cream. A dessert ready to be devoured.

“I don’t know,” said Seungmin. “I think I like Felix’s dick the best.”

“Told you it was cute,” Hyunjin exclaimed.

Felix let his eyes flutter open to see that Seungmin was leaning over, looking right at him. Hungry. Like he wanted to eat Felix whole. Like he would have slurped up every drop if Felix had let himself cum right then.

“Do you like mine,” Seungmin asked boldly, confidently. He dragged his finger through the bead of precum at the slit and smeared it between his thumb and index finger.

“Yeah. It’s gorgeous,” said Taehyung.

“I was asking Felix,” said Seungmin, but not unkindly. He raised his sticky fingers to his lips and pushed them into his mouth, tasting himself. Not breaking eye contact with Felix for a moment.

“Yes.” Felix breathed out. “I like it the most out of the four.”

On the right side of the street, coming up faster than any of them really wanted it to, the tacky orange and green neon lights of the bowling alley bled into the dark night sky. A beacon guiding the way. Or, maybe, a holy light to creep through the car windows and expose their sin.

“Glad you think so,” Seungmin said. Reluctantly, he pushed himself back into his pants, leaned back in his seat and looked out the window as if nothing they’d done on the ride over had mattered.

Felix shivered but it couldn’t possibly be because he was cold.

As Hyunjin wheeled the Ford into a parking spot a ridiculous distance from the front door, Taehyung used the bright glow of the street light they were under to zip Hyunjin back into his pants. "Love you." Taehyung said, leaning across the gap and pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s cheek.

  
  
"Love you, too," Hyunjin replied, reaching into Taehyung’s lap and giving his dick a squeeze.

🎳

Taehyung stayed outside the bowling alley for a few minutes to have a quick smoke break.

Meanwhile, Hyunjin led Seungmin and Felix indoors.

It was nearing midnight, but the bowling alley was hot and packed. 

The interior design was… questionable at best. Too many colors in the carpet. Pinks and greens and blues and yellows and oranges. A dizzying array of squares and arrows and starbursts. There were too many decals on the walls. Solar systems and rainbows and airplanes and lightning bolts and fire hydrants, for some strange reason. Nearly all of the pendant lamps that hung from the ceiling were a different color or a different shape from their neighbors and it was difficult to tell if the choices were made haphazardly or intentionally. The place had a dizzying clash of heavy, wooden, mid-century modern furniture and shiny, metal, industrial chairs and equipment.

The air was sticky with humidity and sweet with the scent of cotton candy and spilled soda and grilling, charred meat.

Hyunjin must have been more familiar with bowling than Felix assumed because he walked them up the handicap ramp to the shoe rental counter and recited all of their shoe sizes like that was just knowledge he had on hand. Like it was something he specifically looked into and memorized.

The guy behind the counter, his nametag read Changbin, took their shoes: Hyunjin’s (accidentally? purposefully?) mismatched Converses, Seungmin’s preppy, denim-colored Tom’s and Felix’s eight-year old DCs. Changbin walked up and down the aisle of shoe cubbies wearing the face of an underpaid man more than ready to go home and pass out and then he came back with a trio of gaudy, striped bowling shoes in the appropriate sizes.

Hyunjin handed over his debit card without even waiting for Changbin to finish reciting the price and then shoved the shoes into the right hands. 

Seungmin and Felix followed Hyunjin away from the shoe rental counter and past the concessions stands. 

The cheap formica dining tables and boldly-colored plastic chairs were almost all occupied. The crashing waves of conversation hit Felix from every direction. 

It was overwhelming, he decided. The number of people here. Then again, he hadn’t left his apartment in nearly four days.

“It looks like lane eighteen is open. Hurry up and snag it! I’ll get us some popcorn. Go go go.” Hyunjin shoved Felix between a row of tables and towards the carpeted stairs that led down the split-level to the smooth, hardwood floors in front of the building’s two dozen bowling lanes.

Felix got sucked into the atmosphere pretty quickly.

Maybe it was because it was so late in the evening and it was the weekend, but the space in front of the lanes felt more like a kitschy nightclub than a bowling alley. The crowd around them seemed predominantly composed of friend groups blowing off steam now that the weekend was here. Most of them danced to the loud EDM pulsed through the speakers, nothing but bass, like a heartbeat. A few of them sat in chairs, chewing on hotdogs loaded down with chilli and half-melted cubes of cheese. Slurping out of multi-colored frozen soda shakes. The way they all laughed with each other, shouted and cheered on their friends, the sort of lopsided tilt to all of their movements, it made Felix wonder if there was something a little stronger than soda in their cups. Their happiness wasn’t quite infectious enough to reach Felix, though, and he could feel his ankles getting weak as a sudden wave of anxiety spiked through his chest. 

Shit. Where was Hyunjin? He just wanted to cling on to him so he wouldn’t fucking get lost in this madness.

In the far corner down by lane twenty-four, there was a strip of dimly-lit space dedicated to the arcade. The numerous machines, like Street Fighter and Resident Evil and Dance Dance Revolution and older shit like Galaga, the claw machines and Skee-ball and pinball cabinets and storm stoppers, they all blinked and glowed and flashed and kept up a shit ton of noise. An entire wall was dedicated to the plush animals and plastic toys that could be earned with enough arcade tickets.

“Christ, this place is a lot,” Felix commented. He could hardly hear himself over the music. “I feel so exposed.” Cue the visceral reminder that he was without underwear and that his joggers would do little to hide him.

“It’s fun,” said Seungmin. “Just relax. Hang out. It’ll start dying down soon. Peak hours are over.” 

Felix nodded and slowed down enough for Seungmin to take the lead for the rest of the way to lane eighteen. “It’ll die down,” he repeated to himself. It was midnight. The place would only be open another hour.

The lights in the ceiling were dimmed to allow the blacklights along the wall to shine, morphing the paint on the walls to neon-orange and 90s-Nickelodeon-slime-green slashes. The blacklights also made Felix’s white jacket light up like a bulb and turned Seungmin’s face into a rectangle of shadow.

“Let’s claim the lane,” Felix suggested when they’d gotten to their destination. He wasn’t quite sure what he should do. Like… did he just walk up to it and start playing? Where were the balls? Could he get a lane with bumpers? He needed a lane with bumpers. He was going to embarrass the fuck out of himself.

Seungmin made a beeline towards the machine wedged between the bench seats. He tapped buttons on the screen with easy familiarity, like he came here often.

Maybe he did.

Felix took a seat on one of the benches and just watched him. Watched Seungmin as he tapped buttons and selected options from some sort of menu while the screen above his head lit up with colorful animations and buzzed with sound.

It had to be the music, Felix thought. And the blacklights. And the arcade noise. And the thunder of bowling balls as they whizzed down the lanes and smashed into the pins. It all got to Felix’s head. Overloaded his senses. Made him think that he was dreaming. Made him question if he was high or drunk or maybe even fucking dying.

Had anything that had gone down in the car _actually_ happened? Or had he dozed off and only imagined that Seungmin had pressed his lips to the tip of his dick? Hell, had Felix really held Taehyung’s dick in his hand and looked him square in the eye while he calculated the man’s heart rate solely through the vibrations of his penis?

“Jesus fuck.”

And now Felix was just supposed to sit here calmly and spend the next hour bowling through a game?

Yeah. Maybe that was exactly what he was going to do.

Taehyung hopped down the stairs, then, spotted them almost immediately and stepped towards them. He had switched into his bowling shoes and removed his jacket. The tacky bowling shirt looked slightly less tacky now that he was in the proper environment. Taehyung was probably part of some bowling league. Probably won trophies. Felix didn’t know. 

“I wanna be on your team,” Taehyung said, setting his duffel bag down on the floor near Felix’s feet.

“Hmm? Mine? My team? And not Hyunjin’s?”

Taehyung stooped down, unzipped his bag and revealed the bowling ball stashed inside. It was a dark, ruddy pink like the last few rays of sunlight. Or at least that’s what color Felix imagined it to be beneath the funky strobe lights. Taehyung said, “Hyunjin fucks better when he’s high off a win. Fucking rides my dick like he’s at the goddamn rodeo. Fucking _milks_ me.”

That made Felix snort. “So you picked me because you know I’ll make you lose?”

“Exactly,” Taehyung said, showing off that wide boxy grin of his that Hyunjin claimed was the reason he fell for the guy. “Glad you said it instead of me.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “No. Your plan is just that transparent.” He couldn’t even be pissed about shit like that. Earlier in the year, back when he was still dating Jisung, he was always letting the guy win at NBA 2K20 because if there was one thing in the world Jisung chased harder than a victory, it was his orgasm. And if he chased after it hard enough, he could go for two in a row. Felix changed the subject. “Do you know Seungmin?” He lowered his voice so as not to be overheard.

Taehyung shrugged. “I don’t think so?” He sounded unsure. Somehow. “He doesn’t look familiar. We probably met once before but I don’t remember. He’s one of Hyunjin’s friends, I guess.”

Felix scrunched up his face. That just made the ride over in the car feel all the more surreal. They were just whipping their dicks out in front of each other minutes after being introduced.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered. Squirming and getting all red,” Taehyung murmured. 

Felix stiffened and raised a hand to his fever hot cheek.

Taehyung leaned towards Felix’s face. His proximity brought the foggy stench of menthol cigarettes to Felix’s nose but also, beneath it, the husky smell of Taehyung’s cologne. The fresh cinnamon scent of his toothpaste. “No wonder Hyunjin kept telling me to keep a close eye on you tonight. He knows me so fucking well. Knows what the fuck I like.”

“Fuck, dude. What?”

“Hyunjin knows what he’s doing,” Taehyung said, not answering anything. “He’s fucking evil like that.”

Felix managed to slot two of the puzzle pieces together. “Wait, he’s _trying_ to set me and Seungmin up?”

Taehyung just shrugged and held up a hand like he’d suddenly forgotten the language.

Felix thought back to the few short moments he had spent at Hyunjin’s apartment. How Hyunjin almost immediately suggested that Felix and Seungmin hook up. How Seungmin hadn’t even blinked about it as if he and Hyunjin had previously discussed it. Felix glanced over at Seungmin, who was running his hands over the surface of the bowling balls on the rack as if he could pick out the one he wanted through touch alone. 

Taehyung put his finger beneath Felix’s chin and turned his head so that they were looking at each other again.

There was a moment of held breath when Felix was damn sure Taehyung wanted to kiss him square on the mouth. There was a moment where Felix was damn sure he’d let the man do it if he tried.

Instead, Taehyung dropped his hand from Felix’s chin and stood up straight. He lifted his bowling ball in both of his hands. More sensually than he needed to, he slotted his right thumb, middle and ring fingers into the ball’s gripping holes. Taehyung watched Felix watch his fingers and then quirked an eyebrow. “If you and Seungmin want to fuck in the backseat on the way back, you’re more than welcome to.”

Oh.

Felix felt his throat tighten. He’d known Hyunjin for six months. Known Taehyung for six weeks or so. But their openness with their relationship, their sheer nonchalance towards sex and intimacy, it still shocked the breath out of Felix like he’d just dunked his head in ice water. 

“I’ll have to ask him,” Felix said with someone else’s confidence, someone else’s pair of iron balls.

“He’s right over there,” Taehyung swung his head towards the ball rack. “I hope he says yes. We can take the long way back. Drive slow.”

Felix felt his heart leap into his goddamn throat. “Fuck.”

“You didn’t want a threesome so we had to find you someone else.” 

Felix got up to his feet. His ears were ringing. His hands were numb. His tongue had gotten bone dry in his mouth. As if being guided by instinct, Felix wandered across the gleaming, hardwood floor towards Seungmin who was still examining the numerous colorful balls on the rack. “Hey,” he started.

“Hey.” Seungmin said back cooly, smoothly. 

The light was different here. Less color-distorting backlight, more overflow glow from the concession stand. Felix could get his first good look at the guy’s face since they were standing in Hyunjin’s apartment. “You’re hot,” Felix spat out. It was abrupt. Rough. A shot aimed at the broad side of the barn.

“You’re hot too,” Seungmin said. The tiniest smile parted his lips and he raised a hand to swipe his red hair out of his face.

Felix couldn’t help but stare at Seungmin’s hand. At his pretty wrist and smooth palm. At his clean, clipped-short nails. Seungmin had been holding his dick with that hand. Not even twenty minutes ago. He’d sucked his own precum off that hand. Not even twenty minutes ago.

“Let me just… get by you,” said Seungmin. “I need to get over there.”

They were alone at the ball rack and the music wasn’t as loud here so there was very little reason for Seungmin to say something so benign directly into Felix’s ear. There was even less of a reason for him to press his chest against Felix’s back and drag his crotch, his half-hard dick, across Felix’s bite-sized ass as they switched places in front of the rack. And maybe it was _because_ they were alone at the ball rack and maybe it was because there was absolutely no reason for it that Seungmin lifted a hand and brushed his knuckles over the crooked bulge at the front of Felix’s joggers. 

“You’ve got a little bit of lint there,” he said, clearly not talking about lint.

It was the lightest of touches. Not particularly sensual but definitely intentional. Just that little bit of contact sent an electric zing up Felix’s spine. He attempted to thrust his hips forward in a desperate bid for more friction but he was seconds too late. Seungmin had long since retracted his hand.

God. How fucking unfair.

Well, if that’s how they were going to play it…

“How do you know Hyunjin,” Felix asked. It was an absolute miracle that his voice didn’t quiver or crack. 

Seungmin switched to the new topic easily and the swiftness with which his voice went from sexy to sterile was whiplash-inducing. “He was the nude model for my life drawing class my sophomore year and then was the model for my photography class my junior year.”

“Ahh, so you’ve been friends since then?”

“Not really. It’s not like we actually talked during those studio classes. Our professor forbid it. Said it was toeing the line.”

Felix had to readjust his expectations. “So you two really did just randomly run into each other at the convenience store tonight?”

“He recognized me before I recognized him. Not used to seeing him with clothes on, is all.” 

“Taehyung says we can fuck in the car on the way back.” Felix wasn’t sure why that particular tidbit of information was what so readily leapt off his tongue. 

“Sounds like fun.” Seungmin selected a bright orange ball painted to look like it was covered in the raging, swirling storms of Jupiter. “Didn’t bring any condoms with me, though.”

Felix hadn’t either. He hadn’t run out of his apartment thinking he was getting dick downed tonight.

There was a chance Hyunjin had a stash in the car’s glove compartment, but… “That’s okay.”

Seungmin cocked an eyebrow and sucked in a high-pitched breath. Then it was like he caught himself. Got a hold of himself. He turned his attention back to the bowling ball he’d picked out. He tested the heft of it in one hand and slid his palm over the smooth surface with the other.

Only then did Felix realize that there was actual purpose in the two of them standing over here. Hovering in front of the ball racks. He picked the first ball he saw. A solid black one with the faintest sparkle of mica in the paint. It was heavier than he thought it would be and he grunted beneath its weight, even when he got an arm under it to help him. Too prideful to switch to a lighter one now that he’d already gone through the effort, he clumsily followed behind Seungmin as they made their way back to lane eighteen.

Hyunjin had come back bearing gifts. 

Spread across their wobbly table was a low, squat box of popcorn absolutely soaked in butter. He’d also bought a bowl of waffle fries with cheese dip and a cardboard caddy with four tall cups of soda.

“Come on, Felix,” Hyunjin said, waving a hand towards the bowling lane, mouth full of fries. “You’re up first.”

🎳

Taehyung was as skilled as Felix expected.

The man just had a way about him. Like an undiscovered genius or something. He had an odd warm-up pose and did this weird sliding, sideways step thing whenever he approached the lane but every time he let loose the ball and sent it sailing, every time it looked like it would swing into the gutter, there was enough crazy spin on it that it hooked away from the gutter and slammed into the dead center of the pins.

To Felix’s eyes, it looked like the guy was cheating or even manipulating gravity, but he knew that couldn’t really be possible.

Well, at least Taehyung was on _his_ team with all of that talent. But even though he bowled a strike nearly every time, Felix’s painful string of gutter balls put Hyunjin and Seungmin far ahead before the game was even halfway through.

“You’re doing good, bro,” Taehyung said, slapping Felix on the ass before he could sit down. “Keep it up and we’ll lose for sure. Hyunjin will be so pumped we’ll _have_ to pull over on the side of the road so he can fuck my titties.” Taehyung dragged a hand across his chest like he could feel Hyunjin’s dick there already.

It was Hyunjin’s turn to bowl. 

Felix didn’t know much about bowling stances or any kind of viable technique but even he was able to see that Hyunjin released the ball too late, sent it into the air in a dangerous arc before it clattered against the hardwood of the lane. It bounced one single time and then spun sideways into the gutter at such a slow, ridiculous crawl that Felix wasn’t even sure it would make it all the way down.

“Whoops,” Hyunjin said with a silly, borderline goofy pout. He aimed a casual shrug in Taehyung’s direction before approaching the ball return.

“Shit,” Taehyung hissed under his breath, spearing Felix’s side with his elbow.

“What,” Felix asked. He leaned towards him, wanting to catch every whispered secret.

“He caught on,” Taehyung whispered. “He knows I’m trying to lose on purpose.”

“But you’re not losing on purpose, you’re losing accidentally,” Felix told him. “You’re losing because I fucking suck.” 

Hyunjin stepped up to the lane, released his ball again, sent it spiraling up the middle before the spin hooked it into the gutter. “Whoops,” Hyunjin said again, looking straight at Taehyung.

Taehyung waited until Hyunjin’s back was turned before he pressed his mouth to Felix’s ear. “What if he doesn’t fuck my titties, man? What if I did all those pull-ups for no reason?”

“I’ll just try to suck less,” Felix bargained. One of the last times he’d been up, he swept his own foot out from under him with his backswing and landed flat on the floor like he was doing slapstick comedy.

“Just play it cool, man,” Taehyung warned. “This is part of his scheme. He’s gonna lose on purpose and make me _work_ for that nut.” He stood up, aimed as innocent a smile as he could manage in Hyunjin’s direction and then retrieved his ball from the ball return. His form was good. Solid. Smooth. Powerful. He released the ball and it thundered down the lane. The music pounded in the air, the lights pulsed. Felix watched in amazement as the ball swung towards the left of the lane, curled back towards the middle, then to the right of the lane, almost into the gutter, before swinging back left yet again to collide with the pins dead on. An unfortunate split, though. Taehyung popped the knuckles in his right hand and shook out his left knee as he waited for his ball to return.

In the downtime, Felix glanced over at where Seungmin and Hyunjin sat. Hyunjin watched Taehyung closely. Scrutinized his movements. Stared up at the scoreboard like he was calculating exactly how to throw their lead this close to the end of the game. Seungmin, however, had pulled his phone out and the device had swallowed all of his attention.

Felix felt his chest tighten. 

He wasn’t sure if he was imagining the strained, taut atmosphere between them or if it was actually there. 

They had both expressed their attraction to each other. There was that strange lingering promise of sex between them. Yet Seungmin hardly spoke to Felix. Hardly looked his way. Hardly made any kind of follow-up on that raunchy, chaste encounter at the ball rack.

Felix wondered if he was doing something wrong. If Seungmin was willing to pull out, no pun intended, on their plans.

Around them, the crowd had thinned considerably. Over half of the lanes were unoccupied. Most of the larger parties had dipped out for the night, leaving behind only the small groups who were actually serious about bowling right up until closing time.

The wickedly aggressive EDM had been switched out in favor of lighter, more easily digestible top-20 radio pop and the house lights had come up enough that Felix’s white jacket no longer glowed like something out of a music video beneath the blacklights.

The night was nearly over, Felix fretted, and he was suddenly struck with the need to keep the night going. To keep the four of them together. Bowling. Laughing. Not to postpone fucking Seungmin but to elongate the time they spent together. Give them time to get to _know_ each other. He didn’t want things to end. He didn’t want… things to be over.

Finished with his turn, Taehyung returned to the bench and flopped down right next to Felix even though there was plenty of room elsewhere on the seat. He raised an arm and draped it over Felix’s shoulder. “You’re not going to talk to him, are you?”

  
  
“I’m scared to,” Felix said. And it was a strange thing to say about someone who had jerked him off. Not enough to nut but at least for a little bit. Being scared. It was an odd thing to be fearful of someone who had _exhaled_ onto his dick. “What if he… does something?”

“What’s he gonna do? Chew you up and spit you out?”

“Potentially.”

  
  
“I failed physics but I do know this,” said Taehyung sagely as they both watched Seungmin stand, shove his phone in his pocket and approach the ball return. “Shit in motion doesn’t stay in motion unless you keep pushing on it.”

Felix tilted his head, absolutely certain that wasn’t how the law of motion was exactly worded. “What the fuck, dude?”

  
  
"Talk to him,” Taehyung said. “Fucking go over and swing your dick in his face.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Felix shot that idea down. There were too many people around. Still. Too many lights. Not enough shadows.

But he forgot that Taehyung didn’t give two shits about who could see and who was watching. "Ask for his number,” Taehyung kept going. “Do it.” He grabbed Felix’s shoulder and shook him. “Just shove your hand down his pants and squeeze. You know you want to.” As if to demonstrate, he draped his own free hand across Felix’s crotch and openly, candidly groped. “God, your balls hang low.”

“That’s my pocket full of change, bro,” Felix told him.

Taehyung tested the theory by giving what he was holding a firm shake. The song of jingling coins reached both of their ears over the music. “Well damn,” Taehyung sighed, pulling his hand back.

  
  
Felix watched as Seungmin slotted his fingers into the ball grips, took position and made a swing for the pins. His ball didn’t have the same spinning curve as Taehyung’s, but it still hooked towards the gutter dangerously close before spinning away from the edge, colliding with the pins with a satisfying clatter.

“The ball’s in your court, man,” Taehyung urged him desperately. “Or you’re going to have to jerk _yourself_ off tonight and nobody wants that.”

Shit.

Nobody wanted that.

  
  
“Fine,” Felix surrendered. “I’ll get the ball moving again. Gain some momentum.”

“That’s my boy,” Taehyung congratulated him, slapping his back. At long last, he unpeeled his arm from around Felix’s shoulder and then slid a comfortable distance away.

Finished with his turn, Seungmin moved to sit back down.

It was Felix’s turn. His turn to bowl. His turn to fuck Seungmin’s shit up.

But he couldn’t move.

He felt glued to the spot. Like his ass had grown roots into the plastic chair.

The seconds ticked by. The song changed. Another group of bowlers gathered their things and left the floor.

Felix became aware of his friend’s eyes on him. Hyunjin dropped his chin in his hand and waited expectantly. Taehyung draped an arm over the back of the bench and smirked like he fully expected Felix to chicken out.

Seungmin’s eyes, however, stayed on his phone.

Felix would make him pay attention.

He’d make him.

He stood up. His legs wobbled beneath him, like there wasn’t enough blood circulation. He took a step forward but the distance between their benches had increased exponentially in the half-second it took for him to breathe. His heart thrummed in his chest, shoved blood through his system so aggressively that his dick got hard due to stress, not arousal. Felix stepped forward, closing the distance between himself and Seungmin’s lounging form. 

Seungmin didn’t become aware of Felix’s presence until Felix had walked right up to him. Had slid the man’s knees apart with his thighs to stand between them. 

Before he lost his nerve, Felix leaned forward and placed his hands on Seungmin’s chest. God, he looked so skinny and scrawny but, fuck, his muscles were hard and solid beneath his shirt. Felix dragged his hands upward, felt his fingertips flitter over the nubs of Seungmin’s nipples. Felt them harden almost instantly beneath his clumsy fumbling.

Felix risked looking into Seungmin’s eyes.

Fuck.

Seungmin was staring up at him. His phone was forgotten in his hand. His pupils were blown wide, his lips slightly parted, his nostrils flared. He was so visibly holding himself back and a molten flash of heat shot into Felix’s core as he acknowledged that _he_ was making Seungmin fiend like this. 

His hands wandered farther up Seungmin’s chest, over the ridges of his collarbone and up past Seungmin’s bobbing Adam’s apple. Felix didn’t break eye contact. He made himself stare into Seungmin’s wanting eyes. Made himself feel that same oxygen-deprived high that only seemed to come with pent-up sexual frustration or a leap off a tall building. Felix wrapped his hands around Seungmin’s throat. Not a lot but _enough_. Then he added a bit of pressure. Seungmin blinked but did not resist or otherwise dissuade him. He waited. Expectantly. Felix squeezed the man’s throat a little harder. He squeezed until he could feel the muscles of Seungmin’s throat contract and then squeezed a little harder than that, until he forced a gasp from the man’s mouth. Felt Seungmin’s body tense with the first hint of worry.

All of his courage absolutely spent, Felix lowered his hands, spun away and returned back to his seat next to Taehyung before his legs gave out beneath him.

“Holy fuckballs,” Taehyung commented, breaking the loaded silence that had settled over them. “Can you do that to me? Shit. Can you? I’ll be at your goddamn mercy.”

Hyunjin laughed. A short, quiet chuckle. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Felix.”

Felix didn’t know he had it in him either.

“Oh, he’s gonna have it in him tonight,” Taehyung joked. “Goddamn.”

“It’s your turn to bowl, Felix,” Seungmin said. Or tried to say. It came out like a meek, dry, rat’s squeak, like he still couldn’t get enough air in his lungs.

The noise made both Taehyung and Hyunjin snort back giggles.

“You were right,” Taehyung said with absolutely no context. With meaning that escaped everyone except Hyunjin.

“Of course I was right,” answered Hyunjin from across the way. He looked first at Seungmin and then over at Felix. He fanned himself as he watched white-hot sparks almost literally fly between him. “Felix? Felix?” Then Hyunjin raised his voice so he could be heard through Felix’s fuzzy-brained high-on-life stupor. “Hurry up, Felix. We’ve only got two frames to go and ten minutes to do them.”

Felix stood up.


	2. Relativity

They didn’t even make it halfway across the goddamn parking lot.

Of course they couldn’t. Of course they fucking couldn’t!

All Taehyung had to do was shove a hand into Hyunjin’s back pocket and make an almost unnerving growling sound in his ear, then the two of them were making out. 

That’s all it took.

No holds barred. They attacked each other’s mouths like animals in the wild. Felix witnessed flashes of teeth and swipes of pink tongue. Their hands grabbed at jacket collars, slid up sweat-damp shirts, palmed over bulges and clumsily unfastened belts. Every time they parted their lips for air, their breath billowed from out of their mouths into the frosty night like the steam above a boiling pot.

And those two were boiling.

“Jesus fuck, you guys,” Felix huffed. “We barely got outside.” He glanced over his shoulder to make sure one of the employees wasn’t watching from the huge glass front doors. Fortunately, they didn’t have anyone else in the audience. Felix turned back towards them. “Can you hold off? Even for a little bit?” He held a hand up over his face to keep the drizzle of icy rain out of his eyes. “Can we get to the car first?”

“We aren’t going to make it to the car,” Hyunjin gasped out as Taehyung sucked a mark into his neck. As Taehyung’s hands curled around a fistful of his hair.

“Fuck no we aren’t,” Taehyung roared his agreement. “We’ll fuck right here. Right on the pavement.”

“It’ll be more comfortable in the car,” Felix attempted. “Won’t get any gravel in your pants.”

The four of them were the last customers to leave the building that night. Chan, the assistant manager or whatever, had been stupidly generous and let the boys stay the extra nineteen minutes they needed to finish their game, convince the girl behind the concessions counter to load a bag up with the cold, charred fry bits she was about to just dump out and then wait for Taehyung to take a piss. All while Changbin and the other employees darted from one end of the building to the other as they cleaned and mopped and took out trash and dropped chairs on top of tables for the night.

As a result, the parking lot was almost entirely empty and Hyunjin’s car may as well have been on the other side of the continent, that’s how far away it felt.

“You’re the only one I can be like this with.” Taehyung got his teeth around Hyunjin’s lip ring and gently pulled. The piercing was still new. The skin around the metal still burned red with irritation but Taehyung just nibbled a little harder on it. Lapped at it with his tongue. 

Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut and let out a guttural, beast-like growl. “I don’t want to be the only one.”

“Fuck,” Seungmin commented. “That’s hot.” He leaned in close as if he didn’t want to miss a second. As if he wanted to join in. Like he wanted the image of the two of them burned on the back of his eyelids.

Felix let them carry on for a few seconds, but then when they showed no signs of stopping, he let his irritation bubble up. “Come on, guys,” Felix complained. “It’s raining. It’s late. It’s freezing. It’s dark out.” Listing the (very good) reasons they should get a move on, he snaked two fingers beneath one of Hyunjin’s belt loops and pulled him along.

Hyunjin let himself be dragged backwards but he did not let himself be pulled from Taehyung’s arms. The couple wobbled together, attached at the mouth, moaning like some frightening, four-armed, four-legged nightmare beast. 

Felix guided them along, tugging Hyunjin by the belt loop. “Stop dragging your feet or I’ll end up ripping your fucking pants.” He led them across the sidewalk. Down over the curb. Over the handicapped parking space. Then Felix pulled on Hyunjin’s pants less to lead him along and more to keep the things up as Taehyung attempted to slide them down. “Guys,” Felix begged. “Wait ten fucking seconds. How are you not shivering your balls off?” A chill wracked his own body as the wind gusted. 

“But I’m so fucking horny, I could--” Hyunjin’s sentence cut off as he tripped over a parking block, slipping out of Felix’s grip on him. Hyunjin squealed as he started to fall but Taehyung circled an arm around his waist and held him upright.

They smiled in each others faces. Then they both giggled. As if everything in the world were alright.

Felix was just amazed they could look at each other that long without kissing--

Oh wait. There they go. He had spoken too soon.

Felix didn’t give up on them. He couldn’t. He hooked his fingers under Hyunjin’s belt loop and pulled and pulled them. Across the parking lot, through bright pools of yellow lamp light and winding stretches of frigid shadow. The rain came down hard. Icy. He was soaked to the bone and shivering but he could only move so fast trying to haul his cargo. Felix pulled until he’d gotten the two a mere row away from Hyunjin’s lonely Ford. God. Dragging along a drunk was easier than this.

“Hey,” Seungmin said from somewhere off to Felix’s right. From a little bit behind him. “You want a piece?”

Felix had nearly forgotten about him. Hell, he thought the dude was on his phone so he kept focused on his task of maneuvering Hyunjin and Taehyung towards the car. Towards four doors of semi-privacy but, more importantly than that, dryness and warmth.

More firmly, Seungmin said, “Hey. Felix. I want some of that too.”

Seungmin touched Felix’s chin then. Suddenly. He turned Felix’s head so they faced each other and had to give each other their full attention. Felix’s steps faltered. His grip on Hyunjin loosened. Seungmin’s eyes were half-closed in anticipation. In want. In desire. How could Felix forget about him. How could he fucking forget? Seungmin’s face had been so round and full of joy while he was bowling, and although there was still that same level of joy, it was tempered beneath a brow furrowed in razor-edged concentration. Seungmin held Felix steady, index finger beneath Felix’s chin, thumb pressed to the corner of his bottom lip. His wet hair clung to his forehead and to the sides of his face. Rain beaded up on his lashes. His face was flushed red either from the chill or his arousal. He was so fucking hot. So fucking cute. So fucking soft. So fucking hard. Seungmin’s hand drifted from Felix’s chin to his throat. Fingers curled experimentally around Felix’s neck and applied a teasing amount of pressure. Seungmin leaned in. Kissed Felix on the mouth. 

Fuck tenderness. Fuck softness. Fuck working up to anything. 

Seungmin _started things off_ shoving his long tongue between Felix’s lips, pushing them open. Pushing it against his teeth. Swiping it across the roof of his mouth. 

Felix moaned at the suddenness of it and Seungmin used the vulnerability to press their mouths together harder, slam his tongue against Felix’s tongue.

Felix’s eyes fluttered shut. He bit down on Seungmin’s tongue. Not too hard. But enough. Enough to feel the slide of friction as Seungmin pushed his tongue in farther, and then back out, then in again. Fucking his mouth. It felt good. Felix tightened his mouth around Seungmin’s tongue. Sucked on it hard. Made it make noise. Seungmin’s lips were sticky sweet with soda. Greasy and salty from the fries. Felix lapped at the taste.

Seungmin moaned. 

It was all sound. All bass. Nonverbal. Just vibration vibration vibration. But Felix could have sworn he could taste the words being slotted into his mouth. Taste Seungmin’s satisfaction with him.

They were going to fuck. 

It had always been a promise--it had always been the truth--but now it was _happening_ and Felix felt his dick swell in his pants. Felt his own courage skyrocket as he worked another moan out of Seungmin’s mouth. Felix reached out a hand and clutched Seungmin’s thigh. He dug his fingernails in, felt Seungmin’s muscles contract under his palm, and then practically clawed his way upwards towards Seungmin’s groin, towards the meaty shape of his dick beneath the denim of his jeans. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel it.

Seungmin reciprocated his eagerness. Except, well, it was so much easier for him to slip his hand beneath the elastic waistband of Felix’s joggers and brush his fingers along the curved underside of Felix’s dick.

Right. The no underwear thing.

Seungmin pressed closer. Squeezed Felix around the neck harder. Pushed his hands deeper into the heat of Felix’s pants, gripped him by the base of his dick. Fucking _squeezed_.

The two of them only pulled apart because of Hyunjin’s high-pitched scream.

Felix unlatched his mouth from Seungmin’s and looked up just in time to see Taehyung back into the front bumper of the car, see Taehyung’s knee give out and send him sideways. Taehyung and Hyunjin both toppled over onto the car’s hood, shouting. They fell onto the car so hard that the alarm went off.

Seungmin pulled back. Snatched his hand out of Felix’s joggers. Clamped it over his mouth and laughed his fucking ass off.

“Fuck,” Taehyung yelled, but he was in good spirits and laughed hard at their misfortune, even as Hyunjin continued to mouth at his neck, as the Ford continued to blare its horn and flash its lights.

With the heat of Seungmin’s mouth on him gone, Felix was reminded with a full-body shiver that it was November and it was raining and it was cold and he was soaking wet and uncomfortable and that salvation was but a car door away. “Come on, guys,” he called out. “Can we at least get inside? Get warm?” He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe half-frozen water off of his forehead. “Let’s go before the employees come out and see us with our dicks out.”

The other two didn’t hear his plea. Or perhaps they did because Hyunjin said, “Let them see,” then yanked hard on Taehyung’s pants, revealing the older man’s tight white briefs. Hyunjin wasted no time leaning down and tonguing the shape of Taehyung’s hard dick beneath the cotton. It didn’t take long. Beneath the dampness of his tongue and the falling rain, Taehyung’s underwear was soaked so thoroughly that the material was practically transparent. It clung to his shape. Made the veins of him prominent. Made the way it twitched more obvious. Taehyung put both of his hands in Hyunjin’s hair and pulled, pulled, pulled so that Hyunjin left his cock alone, so that the two of them could kiss again.

The car alarm was still going off. It seemed to be getting louder and louder, more annoying and shrill.

Seungmin pressed his mouth to Felix’s jaw. At first it was a kiss. And then it was a playful nibble. And then it was a marking bite.

Fuck.

But not here. Not now.

Felix shook him off. “Jesus. Hold on.” He stepped forward towards the Ford. “Guys.” He leaned over Taehyung and Hyunjin as they giggled and nuzzled each other’s necks. He shoved a hand in Hyunjin’s pants pocket and, with a bit of twisting, freed the car keys. In the slanted orange light from the street lamp above them, Felix searched the crowded key ring for the right key fob, then he smashed his thumb into the alarm button, silencing the car’s wicked yelling at long last.

The relief didn’t last long.

Hyunjin’s hand found the back of Felix’s neck and curled into his dark hair. Hyunjin pulled on him, bringing Felix down onto the car hood. He smashed their mouths together.

God. Hyunjin’s mouth was so soft. Like kissing rainbow clouds. Like licking marshmallow stars. Felix felt Hyunjin’s tongue ring bounce off the front of his teeth and the sound rattled in his peanut hornball brain for several seconds before he realized what was going on. What was happening.

Felix stiffened. He placed a hand on the hood of the car for leverage so that he could sit himself up, pull his mouth away from Hyunjin’s. “I’m not Taehyung,” he said quickly, breathlessly.

When Hyunjin looked up at him, his face was half in shadow, half obscured, but the fire in his expression was haltingly lucid. He said, “I fucking know.”

Oh.

Stunned, Felix just stayed there. Locked in place. Eyes wide. If the car hood wasn’t holding him up, he’d have sank to the asphalt on weak ankles.

“We both fucking know,” said Taehyung. He leaned in. Fast. An incoming car crash. The angle was terribly off. Taehyung’s nose smashed against Felix’s uncomfortably and the second time wasn’t much more accurate, but he corrected his approach and, on the third try, successfully lined up their mouths. Felix sighed into it. He submitted to it far easier than he thought he would, far faster than his weeks and weeks of resisting would have had him thinking. Where kissing Hyunjin was like falling into carbonated soda, like licking the stripes off lollipops, like sucking the color off candy, kissing Taehyung was like taking a shot of tequila straight to the fucking skull. No flavor mix. No chaser. Just fire and fire and fire and sweetness and fire and breathlessness and Felix couldn’t help that his eyes swung shut.

“That’s what the fuck I’m talking about,” Felix heard Hyunjin mutter. “There you go, Seungmin. That’s the look we came here to see.”

Felix felt a hand on his throat. Felt cool, slender fingers dig into the back of his neck and _squeeze_. To relieve the pressure, Felix had to sit up. He had to. He had to scramble to get on his feet. He had to angle his head to free up his airway.

It was Seungmin who was gripping him by the neck. 

It was Seungmin staring into his eyes. 

Seungmin raised his other hand to Felix’s chin. His palm as long as Felix’s jaw. Then he pressed their mouths together. Heatedly. Possessively. Fighting tongues and colliding teeth. He did not shut his eyes. He wanted to _see_ the pleasure on Felix’s face. Wanted Felix to see the mild annoyance on his. Felix did not shut his eyes. He wanted to see everything.

If Hyunjin was a bowl of sweets and Taehyung was a shot of alcohol, Seungmin was a bar of bitter dark chocolate. The smooth sliding texture of him betrayed the genuine, overwhelming sharpness of his flavor. 

It was almost enough to choke on. 

Seungmin pulled back. He blinked hard every time rain hit him in the face. “I thought you said he was mine?” He was looking at Felix but not talking to him.

Felix swallowed a mouthful of air and then turned his head as best he could with Seungmin’s hands gripping him.

Taehyung swiped his thumb over his mouth and stared up at Seungmin with a devilish smirk of victory on his face. Like he’d purposefully encroached just to make Seungmin territorial. 

But he had just been following Hyunjin’s lead, Felix recalled. 

Felix swung his gaze towards his friend and was pleasantly surprised to see Hyunjin looking so self-satisfied. He rubbed his hands together. A mastermind watching all the parts of his plan fall together seamlessly, effortlessly.

Felix almost laughed.

God. Hyunjin had known exactly what he was doing when he’d kissed Felix. He’d baited the hook and Seungmin had bit at the line.

Perhaps Hyunjin _was_ a little evil.

Seungmin turned to look at the two of them, at their Cheshire smiles. He asked again, “I thought we agreed that I could have him?”

Taehyung cocked an eyebrow. “And I thought we agreed we could participate?”

Seungmin’s expression wavered, like that was the tiny little detail he’d forgotten. “Fine,” he said.

Hyunjin slid himself off the hood, circled around the front end of the sedan and pressed up against Felix’s side. He pushed his head against the side of Felix’s head. He reached for the car keys dangling from Felix’s hand but before he took them, he squeezed Felix’s hand hard. “Felix? You alright?” His voice hummed into Felix’s ear like a violin. “Are you down with this?” He unlocked the car doors before taking a single step away. “You okay with us… with us watching?”

Felix stared into Seungmin’s eyes. He stared into them and he experienced the lava hot ribbon of mutual attraction tying them together. Mutual want. Mutual desire. Seungmin still had one hand around Felix’s neck, the other hand clasping his jaw. Felix felt like putty in the man’s hands but he knew that the thought in his head had nothing to do with feeling so confined. “Fuck yes,” Felix said. His skin felt so hot that he was for sure he was fucking steaming beneath the cold rain. “Of course you can watch.” He freed himself from Seungmin’s hands and sucked in a much needed gulp of air. “As many times as I had to watch you and Taehyung go at it.”

“Hey,” Taehyung complained. He sat up off of the hood and pulled his pants up over his soaking wet underwear. “We’ve never fucked in front of you. We respect your boundaries.”

That was a hoot. Felix almost laughed just thinking about that.

They’d practically done everything _but_ fuck with him right there in the room. They’d made out. Stuck their hands down each others pants. Palmed each other through their underwear. Whispered hot, filthy words to each other. All while Felix had to act like all of it didn’t turn him on.

There was this one time, back when the two of them had first started dating, when Hyunjin had called Felix downstairs to his place to formally introduce his best friend to his new boyfriend. It was the weekend. Late in the evening. They were shoulder to shoulder to shoulder on the floor, their backs against the base of the couch, watching some football game on TV with three half-empty boxes of delivery pizza and a completely empty six-pack of beer on the carpet in front of them. Felix had made the regrettable mistake of sitting between them so Hyunjin had draped his long body across Felix’s lap to get to Taehyung’s crotch. He’d hid his head up Taehyung’s massive sweater and made Felix listen to him give head. Made Felix feel that big dick of his against his thigh as he ignored his own hard-on, as he ignored Taehyung’s moans and his desperate reaching for Felix’s hand. 

Then there was that one time, just the other fucking weekend, when they were on Hyunjin’s couch watching one of the older and better Fast and Furious movies and Hyunjin had rutted himself against Taehyung’s thick forearm so aggressively that he nutted in his underwear.

They had kept asking him to join but he’d always been too locked up in his own head to agree. 

Felix rolled his eyes, bringing himself back to the present moment. “You may not have actually fucked in front of me but you came close.”

“And we’ll cum together tonight,” Hyunjin said, swinging open the driver door and ducking inside.

Fuck.

Seungmin stepped right up in front of him as if he had to physically remind Felix of his presence. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” His body was so long, so large. Even in the chill of the night, Felix was swamped in the man’s body heat. Felix’s vision filled with cherry red as Seungmin pressed close to him. As Seungmin slotted their lips together and he fucked his tongue into Felix’s mouth. Felix shut his eyes and imagined it was Seungmin’s dick in his mouth instead.

Oh fuck.

Felix was made legitimately breathless by the kiss. Boneless. His body had been transmuted to jelly. With a whimper, he sank against the car, his legs sapped of their strength.

“Holy fuckballs.” It was clearly Taehyung speaking from the other side of the car, watching. 

Felix lost his balance. Their lips parted. He toppled backwards.

Seungmin grabbed him by the waist to hold him up. He used those big hands of his to pin Felix more firmly to the side of the car. “We should hook up,” Seungmin said.

Wasn’t that what they were doing right now?

“Hyunjin said you play drums, right,” continued Seungmin. He smiled brightly. Cheerfully. As if he wasn’t slotting his leg between Felix’s thighs and rolling his hip up to rut against Felix’s groin. “We should try to write a song together.”

Felix’s head swam. He was hardly aware of the echoing sound of slamming car doors on the other side of the parking lot as the bowling alley employees left for the night. He was hardly aware of Seungmin’s oddly gentle hand stroking his cheek. What he was aware of though, was Seungmin rubbing their crotches together roughly. Practically slamming Felix into the side of the car with the force of his hips. The friction was almost too much. Felix tensed. Flinched. Gasped like he was about to nut. 

Yes. He better understood the depth of the situation then. Before this moment, it had just been talk talk talk but now it was action. Nothing but action. So much motherfucking action. Felix was going to get fucked by Seungmin in the backseat of a car while his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend watched. As they fucking jerked it. As they fucking _observed_ . Felix’s hard dick had temporarily diverted just enough blood back up to his brain for him to think the matter through. For him to _understand_. “God yeah,” Felix said. He was but a simple man, constructed from simple thought and simple instinct. “Let’s make a song. What kind of music do you write?”

Seungmin peeled himself away from Felix. Taking his warmth and strength with him. “Love songs.”

Felix wrapped a hand around the door handle and swung it open. “Please fuck me.”

They practically dove into the car, halfway on top of each other. Neither of them bothered with seat belts.

Seungmin kissed him fiercely. His hands roamed Felix’s body. Slid him across the leather seat so that he could rotate himself on top.

Hyunjin cranked up the vehicle, set the heat to full blast, flipped his iPod to something reggae and then wheeled them out of the parking lot like they were late for the end of the universe. He almost literally spun them through a puddle in the road and then off they went through the city’s lonely, wet streets.

Minutes passed before Seungmin let him breathe.

They parted. Shivering and gasping and aching with lust.

Seungmin leaned back to the other side of the seat while Felix took a moment to sit up and get his head on straight.

Hyunjin drove them ten above the speed limit down the road. Taehyung fiddled with the iPod, switching on some sultry R&B and shaking his stringy, wet hair loose as he peeled off his sweatband.

Felix sat diagonally across his seat. Absolutely fucking wired. His body funneled a focused kind of liquid energy through his veins. It made his heart pound. Made sweat mingle with the cold rain on his skin. Made his dick throb against the heavy confines of his joggers.

On the other end of the seat, close enough for their knees to touch yet so impossibly far away, Seungmin lounged sideways with the back of his head against the glass. Lit up from behind by the passing street lights, then thrown in shadow, then lit up, then thrown in shadow, then lit up, Seungmin was gorgeous. A living and breathing and heavily panting marble statue. “You’re so pretty, Felix,” he said, slowly. Quietly. As if it were a stray passing thought that had slipped out of his mouth as opposed to something he’d intended to say aloud. Seungmin didn’t take his eyes off Felix for a second as he unbuttoned his jeans, as he unzipped them and fanned the flaps of denim apart, as he toyed with the waistband of his designer underwear and then, finally, freed his dick from the leopard print silk.

There it was. Long and narrow and pretty and pink. Ripe for the tasting.

Seungmin stretched out an arm towards Felix like Adam reaching for God in that one Michelangelo painting. His palm up, he waved Felix forward with two stern flicks of his fingers.

Jesus.

Felix didn’t know what came over him. He sat up. He swallowed the fucking drool threatening to drip out of his goddamn mouth. He got on his hands and knees and closed the distance between them. Most people thought dicks were ugly but Felix had seen some beautiful penises in his life. This fucking moment included. It wasn’t always about the size. That could be a part of it but it wasn’t always the deciding factor. Sometimes it was just about the shape. There was a significant amount of artistic value that could be wrenched from a nice shape. And Seungmin had a nice shape. The little mushroomhead of the circumsized top? The bulge of the veins? The hang of the balls? Wait. Felix grabbed Seungmin’s jeans, pulled them farther down his thighs. Did the same with his underwear. 

God. Yes. His balls. 

The best part. Like eating fried chicken and saving the wing tips for last.

Felix leaned down. He pressed his nose to the base of Seungmin’s dick and inhaled. 

It was a hearty concoction of smells. Sweaty and _masculine_ and salty like ocean air. Musky and thick like it was a scent that he could eat. Felix flicked out his tongue and tasted the smooth skin of the underside of one of Seungmin’s nuts. Felt the odd weight of it on his tongue.

He felt Seungmin jerk. Heard him hiss.

Felix darted his tongue out again. He applied a bit more pressure. Licked with a bit more intention. Fucking slurped his tongue between Seungmin’s balls.

“Turn right up here,” Taehyung ordered in the front seat. He pointed through the glass. “That’s a long way back to the house.”

Hyunjin obeyed. He shoved his wet hair out of his face with his hand and stomped on the gas so hard that they all heard the tires spin on the wet road.

Taehyung laughed. “Easy, boy. We’re taking our time. We’ve got to make it last.”

“I’m not going to fucking last.” Hyunjin let up on the gas, put his turn signal on and eased them past the yield sign onto the next road.

The mall took up the block across from them, empty and frighteningly dark at this time of night. 

In the back seat, Felix licked a long, wet line up the base of Seungmin’s dick and circled his tongue around the head. He reveled in the taste of it. In the heat of it. The dick was wet from the rain but Felix made it wet with his tongue. Seungmin’s skin was so smooth on his tongue and the more he licked it, the more he spit on it, the smoother his lips were able to glide across it. He went down along the side of Seungmin’s dick, until his cheek came to rest against the top of Seungmin’s balls, and then he licked back up again, up to the tip, finishing it off with a swipe of his tongue across the slit.

Seungmin made a sweet, low-pitched noise at the back of his throat. “You fucking tease,” he hissed when Felix pulled away.

“Goddamn.” That was Taehyung, huffing like it was _his_ dick getting worshipped.

“Felix,” Seungmin murmured. Nothing else came after it. No other sound or command. But Felix heard him loud and clear.

Felix repositioned his weight, raised a hand and grabbed Seungmin’s dick around the base. It was hot under his palm. He could feel Seungmin’s heartbeat. Feel his pulse speed up. With his mouth, Felix made gentle licks at the head, applying just enough pressure. Just enough. Then he kissed his way down, sliding his lips across the veins, pressing his tongue into the folds. Then he made his way back up, back to the tip, and dragged his tongue across the slit. Tasted the first viscous glob of Seungmin’s precum.

When Felix looked up, Seungmin was looking down at him, rapt. In awe. Hooked. Seungmin’s mouth was open and there was just enough light for Felix to see the white of his teeth. To see his tongue dart out and wet his top lip. Almost belatedly, Seungmin became aware of their eye contact. He smiled, sweetly, and then raised a hand to push Felix’s wet hair out of his face.

“Slow and beautiful,” Taehyung commented from the front seat, swinging the rearview mirror so that he could better see. “My favorite kind of torture.”

“I can’t see shit,” Hyunjin whined. He dragged a hand up his inner thigh.

“It’s an Oscar-worthy performance.”

“Shit.”

Felix chuckled. Their running commentary egged him on. Made him want to do better. Made him want to put on a show. He redirected his attention, put his lips against the side of Seungmin’s dick. He stuck out his tongue and dragged it across skin and veins until he was down at the base again. He slurped one of Seungmin’s balls into his mouth, tasted the dry, salty tang of it, and then let it fall out from between his lips with an audible, wet-sounding noise.

“Oh God. Oh baby. Oh fuck.” Hyunjin chanted. “I can’t see but I can _hear_. Oh.” He made a choking sound like Taehyung had two fingers up his ass even though Taehyung had both of his arms up behind his head, grabbing hold of the headrest, physically restraining from jerking off as he watched the action in the rearview.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Seungmin repeated. By all means, he was showing a Herculean amount of restraint himself, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Felix put his lips together and blew a stream of cool air over the spit-wet head of Seungmin’s dick.

Seungmin couldn’t keep holding back. He raised a hand to the top of Felix’s head and guided him down, down, until Felix opened his mouth and _finally_ took Seungmin’s dick. It filled his mouth completely. He had to press his tongue flat and stretch his jaw wide to allow as much of it in as he could but there was still plenty he couldn’t get to. He pushed back against Seungmin’s hand on his head and the man allowed him to retreat, to only have a more manageable length of dick in his throat.

What Felix couldn’t get his mouth around, he squeezed his hand around, twisting up and sliding down and twisting up and sliding down in the opposite direction of his bobbing throat.

He liked this.

He liked the taste of Seungmin. Liked the heat of him. The sweet of him.

He could do this all night, he reasoned. They could drive around the whole city, drive across the whole fucking country, and he’d spend the hours tirelessly working on Seungmin’s cock. Slurping away layer after layer of his candy coating before getting to the secret Tootsie Roll center.

Although the dick sucking session was making Felix hot, it didn’t exactly cancel out the wintry chill of the weather.

Felix was wet and dripping and freezing from the rain and could barely feel the gushing hot air coming from the vents.

The car smelled a bit. Like sweat and greasy, fried food and stale cologne but the air also felt charged and ozone-heavy, like their bodies were generating electricity. Like they were creating their own storm.

“I’ll show you how I like getting sucked,” said Seungmin, a bit suddenly. “Then you do it.” He started stripping. He pulled one arm and then the other out of his bulky jacket and then discarded it onto the floor. He grabbed his shirt by the collar and yanked it up over his head, exposing his long and pale and slender and sculpted torso to the sharp green lights of the Ford’s dashboard. “Sit back.”

Felix sat up and peeled out of his own jacket. It was weird, he thought. To yank off the thing that was supposed to keep him warm yet feel warmer once it was off. His sweater came next. Slower. It was heavier when it was wet and tighter around the elbows than he remembered. He chucked it to the floor and sat still like he was a prize waiting for the judge’s assessment.

At first, he shivered from all of his exposed skin meeting the car’s air but then he realized he could more freely feel the heat pumping out of the car vents. He could feel it across his arms and his shoulders like a gentle touch.

“Sit back,” Seungmin repeated, as if Felix could forget.

“Okay.” He rocked his weight backwards until his back was against the car door, until his head was against the shockingly cold glass.

The noise of the rain was right in his ears, the rattle of the window, the hum of the four-cylinder engine. It was heavy and rhythmic and grounding, reminding him of the outside world.

Perhaps it was because they were heading into town as opposed to back towards the outskirts, but traffic had picked up. Miraculously. Annoyingly. Every few seconds, the bright white of passing headlights bleached out the interior of Hyunjin’s car and, each time, Felix let a tiny bit of worry slip into his brain. He let the annoying, nagging fear of someone driving by and catching sight of him yank his joggers off his hips slow his movements.

Seungmin helped him along. He snatched off one of Felix’s shoes and then the other. Then, with almost amusing tenderness, he slid Felix’s joggers the rest of the way off of his slim legs, rendering him naked. Exposed. Delectable.

The Ford stopped at a red light, another car already stopped to their immediate right, and Felix’s toes curled up as Seungmin’s cold hand wrapped around his dick. As Seungmin’s cool breath ghosted over his sensitive skin. Where Felix’s technique involved slow movements and teasing, appreciative tongue swipes, Seungmin wasted no time sucking in a breath and taking Felix’s curved cock all the way into his mouth.

The heat of him was exceptional and his tongue swung one way and then the other around the bend in Felix’s cock like the windshield wipers swung back and forth across the glass. A moan leaped out of Felix’s mouth faster than he anticipated and he slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet himself. He turned his head to look out the window, registered the dark silhouettes of the people sitting in the car next to theirs. Four people? Maybe five? Seungmin hungrily swallowed more and more of him and Felix crumpled as the rest of his dick sank into the tight warmth of Seungmin’s mouth. He bit one of his fingers just to hold back his groan. 

God. What if the people in the next car could see him getting his dick sucked? Could see Seungmin sucking his dick?

Felix reached out a hand, felt around blindly until he grabbed a handful of Seungmin’s cherry red hair as if to slow him. Stop him. Seungmin was too eager, though, and pulled back on Felix’s dick only to slurp it back down. Felix let out another moan. Breathy. Squeaky. The stop light turned green and Felix could have sworn he made eye contact with a passenger in the other vehicle through the glass before the car pulled away. Before Hyunjin hooked a left and sped on.

At long last, Seungmin came up for air, coming off of Felix’s dick completely with a moist _pop_. “Look at me,” he said. “Let me hear you.” And then he was back on Felix’s dick. 

Felix turned his head to look. To see.

Seungmin worked his lips apart, hollowed out his cheeks and took him in and took him in and took him in until his nose was flush with Felix’s toned stomach.

Jesus.

“Oh fuck. God,” Felix cried out in amazement as he watched. As Seungmin looked up at him through his lashes. “Fuck. Fuck.”

Seungmin pulled his mouth off of Felix’s dick again. He grabbed around the base tightly with a hand and stroked slowly upwards, Felix only a smidgen bigger than his closed fist. “Better.”

“Fuck it, man,” Taehyung exclaimed. “I can’t hold back anymore.” He released his vice grip on the headrest. He spent two too many seconds fumbling with his seatbelt before deciding to just snatch the whole thing off, nearly sending it against the window. He spun around in the passenger seat, hand down the front of his pants, and said, “Keep going. Fuck. Keep going.”

Seungmin’s laughter made warm air puff over Felix’s damp skin. “You got it, boss.” But instead of putting Felix’s dick back in his mouth, he put two of his fingers in between his lips. He slurped them down to the first knuckle, then past the second, then pulled the spit-soaked digits free. 

Felix didn’t put two and two together. Not immediately. Seungmin leaned down and his fingers slid across the sensitive runway between Felix’s ballsack and his ass and then took a tentative swipe across his hole. “Shit,” Felix cussed as the sensation hit. It was always the lightest little touches that got him going. That sent electric vibrations up his spine. “Shit shit shit.” He looked up and found himself staring Taehyung in the face.

Taehyung bit his bottom lip. One hand wrapped around the headrest, he used his other hand to whip his dick out out of his pants and stroke it slowly, doing this unique twist of his wrist every time he slid up to the head.

Seungmin wouldn’t let Felix be distracted for long. He pushed Felix’s slim legs further apart, pushed his finger past the tight ring of Felix’s muscle.

“God,” Felix hissed. Seungmin’s hands were still a little chilled. He looked up at the man. It was as if Seungmin were waiting for eye contact, waiting for that bit of permission to lean down and press his mouth to Felix’s taut stomach, holding his gaze the whole while.

Seungmin moved slowly with his hand and as the seconds passed, Felix could actually feel the man’s finger warm up inside of him from their exchange of heat.

Felix’s heart rate spiked. He was good, right? He was clean, right? He’d bathed that morning. Washed everything. Spent like an extra hour soaking in the bubble bath while he listened to his favorite podcast. Until the water went cold and he had to get out. He was good, right?

Seungmin pushed in further, bowling the worry from his head. Knocking a grunt out of him.

“He’s fingering him,” Taehyung narrated for Hyunjin’s sake.

“Oh, fuck,” Hyunjin moaned in response. 

Gravity shifted. The weight of the car rolled like an ocean wave from one end to the other as Hyunjin took them around a curve. 

The rocking movement had Seungmin’s finger sliding in a little faster than he intended. A little rougher. A little deeper.

Felix _tightened_ around him in surprise.

“Easy. Easy,” Seungmin cooed, his breath hot across Felix’s stomach. They stayed still for a moment, waiting, but Felix didn’t ease up. Seungmin sat back a bit so that he could spit fresh wetness across Felix’s rim. The slide was made easier as Seungmin pushed his index finger out a bit and then back in. “Easy, Felix. Easy.”

Felix tried his best. He angled himself a bit and canted his hips back to grant Seungmin easier access and to take a touch more of the strain off of his back. The difference was nearly immediate. Now he could more properly feel the subtle wriggling of Seungmin’s finger deep inside him. “Oh my God,” he groaned.

“There you go,” Seungmin congratulated him. “There you go.” To reward him, he slid his finger out slowly, knuckle by knuckle, before wedging it all the way in.

The pleasure went straight to Felix’s head. “Fuck,” he whined. He hated how shaky his voice came out. How the shiver going through his body was so _audible_. The muscles in his leg spasmed until he gripped the meat with his hand.

“That’s the stuff,” Taehyung moaned.

Seungmin slid his finger free, spat another wave of wetness on Felix’s rim. When he pushed in again, it was with two fingers.

Felix could tell that it was two. He felt the difference in the tightness. Felt the unique pressure on his insides. Felt the fresh crackle of newly-awakened nerves.

“You good,” Seungmin asked, watching Felix squirm.

There was a brief delay while the static in Felix’s head cleared. “Yeah. Yeah.” He looked up at Seungmin. Really looked at him. In the revolving glow of street lights, Seungmin looked so focused. Like he was dead set on making this right.

It was so different, Felix thought, from the outpouring of confidence Taehyung put into everything. It was so different from the oversensitive rush of high-octane pleasure that Hyunjin seemed to run on. Seungmin was methodical. Caring. Step-by-step. But so eager. Still hot-blooded. “Fuck,” Seungmin cussed. “You’ve got me so hard.” Like it was physically hurting him, he took his other hand off Felix’s knee and wrapped it tight around his dick, squeezed it, shook it, as if just a little bit of pressure would hold back the ache. 

Felix swung a hand out to grab the edge of the seat. “Seungmin!”

“Calm down, dude, you’re not ready yet,” Seungmin laughed at him. 

Felix threw his head back in relief. Felt the vibration of the moving car against the back of his head. “Jesus, man.”

“I can be patient.” His lust temporarily sated, Seungmin let go of his dick and then slid forward across the seat, slotting his knees beneath Felix’s thighs to lift his hips up just a _touch_ more. Seungmin scissored his fingers open and closed, open and closed inside of Felix and the guy had to make himself relax, make his body accommodate the stretch instead of resist it. Seungmin helped him through it. He littered Felix’s stomach with featherlight kisses as he worked his fingers in and out. 

They were settling into a rhythm now. Felix’s breath left him in low, quiet moans. The droplets of cold rain on his arm had heated and melted into sweat. He liked this. Liked having Seungmin work him open like this. The dampness offered by spit eased up the slide for only a few thrusts, the friction easily heating it away, but whenever Seungmin felt his fingers catch and drag, he was quick to work fresh spit off his tongue and lavish it across Felix’s hole.

Mild pain morphed into mild pleasure and then _great_ pleasure as the hook and curl of Seungmin’s fingers lit up Felix’s nerves. “Oh fuck. Right there,” he shouted, louder than he’d meant to. 

“Right there?” Seungmin confirmed with an excited grin. He hooked his fingers in the same S-pattern, pressed them against Felix’s prostate again.

“God. Fuck. There.” Felix choked out.

“Anybody else about to bust?” Taehyung asked. “Just me?”

“Don’t you fucking nut on my seats,” said Hyunjin.

Taehyung dragged his eyes away from the action to glare at him. “You for real, Hyunjin? Are you worried about cleanliness when your car is this dirty already?”

“Nut is different, okay,” Hyunjin rationalized. “It’s a different kind of mess. Don’t fucking nut on the seats!”

Felix looked around. All of his clothes were on the floor somewhere, out of reach. Seungmin’s were even farther away. Hidden from sight. What was he going to do when _he_ needed to nut?

“I’ll just use my shirt,” Taehyung decided.

Hyunjin eased off the gas as they approached the big intersection not too far from the bus station. “Wait, hold on. You weren’t joking? You’re really about to nut? _Now?_ ”

“They’re hot, okay?” Taehyung whined. When Hyunjin shot him a look, Taehyung rolled his eyes. “I’ll ease up then. Damn.” He turned around to sit properly in the passenger seat again, folding his dick back into his underwear. “I’ll just watch for a bit,” he said, readjusting the rear view mirror. “But I can’t see much like this.”

“Now you know how I feel,” Hyunjin shot back, putting on the brakes.

While they went back and forth, Seungmin continued working Felix open. The roughness of his fingers contrasted with the gentleness of his kisses, with the beseeching way he played with Felix’s hand. “I’m going to fuck you nice and slow,” said Seungmin. It wasn’t so much dirty talk as it was a statement of fact. “I want to make it last.” He leaned forward, bringing them chest to chest, then latched his mouth onto Felix’s jaw, beneath his earlobe.

It was the connection Felix hadn’t realized was missing. The correct key fitting into the lock. “Please.” Felix opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d squeezed them shut.

Next to them at the red light was one of those big work trucks. It was probably carrying gravel or sand to a construction site or something. The driver, a middle-aged man in navy blue coveralls, chose that exact moment to look out his window and stare down at the car he’d just pulled up next to. The moment was almost comical, how long it took him to realize what he was looking at. His eyes widened at the sight of Seungmin sucking marks into Felix’s neck against the window.

Felix couldn’t even feel horrified. He was too caught up in the pleasure of Seungmin working him open. Too caught up in the volcano-hot adrenaline rush that could only come from making eye contact with someone while you were absolutely lost in debauchery.

The truck driver looked away hurriedly. Nearly jumped the red light they were sitting in front of. They all heard the brakes hiss and squeal as he stopped short. As he reconsidered and put his foot back on the gas and cut across the intersection. 

Seungmin grabbed Felix’s attention again by letting out the tiniest little gasp. “You’re so wet, Felix.”

Both Felix and Taehyung turned their heads. They looked down and admired the clear, watery globe of precum pooling at the tip of Felix’s dick. Pooling and pooling. Dripping and dripping.

Felix reached out. Dipped his index finger in it. Pulled it away slowly so that it stretched and stretched.

“You did that, Seungmin,” Taehyung urged him on. “You did that to our boy.”

“Fuck. I want to see,” Hyunjin practically wailed as the light turned green.

“Hell yeah you do,” teased Taehyung.

Seungmin spat on his fingers again. Pushed them inside Felix again. “You still good?”

Felix nodded. He was getting into it. At first, he was worried that this would be a struggle, hedged into the backseat of a moving car like this, but Seungmin’s movements remained steady. His voice remained calming. His kisses across Felix’s chest remained gentle. “I’m more than good,” he exhaled, gripping his neglected dick and giving it a hard upward stroke.

“We have to get off the road,” Hyunjin said suddenly, sending them rumbling over railroad tracks without dropping speed. “We have to find a spot to pull over.”

Finally! Someone with some sense! They couldn’t subject anyone else out here tonight to the sight of this. Felix sighed in relief only to suck the air back into his mouth between his teeth as Seungmin swiped his tongue over the head of his dick.

Hyunjin kept on, “I can’t fucking jerk off if I have to drive!”

Well. That was also a valid reason.

“I’m not having a repeat of what happened last time,” Hyunjin said. “I couldn’t do anything because I always have to drive!”

That made Taehyung throw his head back and belly laugh. “They’re not the first to fuck in your backseat?”

“Of course not,” said Hyunjin.

Taehyung kept laughing. It had to have been the funniest thing he’d heard.

“What, it’s not funny,” Hyunjin shrieked. “But I’m smarter now. I swore off letting dudes ride without letting me ride.” He stretched out a hand and playfully slapped Taehyung’s cheek as if such an explanation would make it all better. 

It did. “You’re such a firecracker, babe.” Taehyung got a hold of his laughter and concentrated on the road ahead. They whizzed past the movie theater. Past the overpriced gentrified organic foods market. Taehyung pointed. “Get in the next lane. Make a right. We can sit by the reservoir.”

Hyunjin didn’t get in the next lane. He didn’t make a right. He sped up as the light turned yellow to keep straight through the intersection. “The reservoir sucks. There are houses all around it. I tried fucking around out there in high school but somebody in the neighborhood must have been watching out their window or something. They called the fucking cops. We were pulling out of the lot as the pigs were pulling in. That’s the one time I was glad I nutted fast.”

“Well, what else is there out this way,” Taehyung wondered. Buildings and street lamps and stop lights were whirling past in a multi-colored smear through the rain. Then, “The old park. We can stop at the park!”

“We can stop at the park,” Hyunjin confirmed. He changed lanes, preparing to make the necessary left turn. “We’re almost there guys.”

“He’s almost there,” Seungmin said, lobbing another projectile of spit at Felix’s hole.

“Really?” Taehyung asked. He spun around in his chair again. “I want to see.”

First, Seungmin eased his fingers out of Felix’s hole. Second, Seungmin slid back across the seat to give himself room. Then, with wicked strength, he gripped Felix under his right thigh and _lifted_ him. Moved him.

Felix let out an indignant squawk as he was dragged away from the door, as his back caught slipped caught slipped over the texture of the leather, as his right leg was bent back towards his chest so that his foot brushed against the roof.

It was an odd moment. Not abnormal. Just odd. Maybe a little freeing, Felix determined, to lay there on his back, dick sticking straight up in the air, while Taehyung licked his lips and watched Felix’s hole clench around nothing. Even Hyunjin took his eyes off the road to spin around and catch a glimpse. To drink in the illicit sight.

“It’s so pretty, Felix,” Hyunjin commented before he turned back around to get them back in the center of the lane.

“It’s so tight,” added Taehyung, sliding the waistband of his briefs down again.

“It’s mine,” said Seungmin with brand new fire in his tone. He put a hand beneath Felix’s hip and helped him slide back across the leather, back into position.

Felix couldn’t wait. He was a tub of kerosene ready for the strike of Seungmin’s match. “It’s yours.” 

That made Seungmin grin. Made him lean down and kiss Felix on the mouth for the first time since the bowling alley parking lot. They kissed hard. Fast. Wet. All hot exhaled breath and squeezed shut eyes and hands digging nails into shoulders. Felix could taste soda sweetness on Seungmin’s lips and he wondered, then, what he tasted like to Seungmin. If he was sweet or salty or bitter. Their lips parted with a loud smack and the thinnest trail of spit connecting their lips for a wicked second before the string broke. Felix raised a hand over his head, flattened his palm against the surface of the door and stared up at Seungmin expectedly.

“Just let me know,” Seungmin said, “if you need me to chill.”

Felix spread his legs, looping them around Seungmin’s waist and pulling him close. God. His body heat was electric. Sizzling. Felix wondered how he was ever cold. He pushed his hips up, anything to aim his ass in the direction of Seungmin’s dick. “I will,” he agreed. “I’ll tell you.”

Seungmin spit into his palm and then smeared the dampness across his dick. It wasn’t nearly enough so he spit in it again and slowly dragged his wet fingers up and down his length. “Tell me if it’s good.”

“It will be,” Felix urged him. “You will be.”

Hyunjin slowed the car down to take the narrow, barely-paved road into the park on the far edge of town. They didn’t go far. Hyunjin had run out of patience about three stop signs ago. He took them around one curve. Not even all the way down to the parking lot. Then he yanked the wheel hard to the left and took the car out into the grass. Just far enough off the road for the car to disappear beneath the shadows of the pine trees. Then he stopped. Hyunjin put the vehicle in park, cut the engine off. The lights went out. The heat went along with it. The white noise of the music. 

Hyunjin wasted no time leaning across the gap to draw Taehyung into a kiss.

Felix heard them more than saw them. Without the dashboard lights, Hyunjin and Taehyung were merely shadows groping at each other, sucking and kissing and biting at every inch of skin they could reach.

Felix wanted that too, so he reached out a hand, followed the hard slope of Seungmin’s chest up to his neck and then out across his shoulder. He dug his nails in. “Seungmin,” he pleaded.

Seungmin spat one more time into his hand, smearing the wet across the head of his dick, then he wiped what moisture was left across Felix’s puckered hole.

Felix felt him draw close. Felt him poke and prod with the head of his dick. Felix reached a hand between his legs, gripped Seungmin’s dick and guided him down a bit more, to the left a bit more. 

There.

Seungmin let out a delighted sigh. “Thanks. It’s… hard to see.”

From the front seat came a sharp white light. The flashlight on Hyunjin’s phone. He laughed. “We’re fogging up the windows already. Jesus.” 

Felix looked up. Sure enough, their sweat, their breath, their sex, had obscured the view out of the windows. It was like a dream, he thought. Looking outside and seeing nothing but clouds. It was like they had their own private pocket of the universe to do with as they saw fit. Then Felix was yanked out of his thoughts. He choked back a groan as he felt Seungmin _push_ against him. His dick was bigger than his fingers, wider around, but the guy was confident and enthusiastic. He wanted nothing more than to get inside. “Give me one more second,” Felix urged.

Seungmin paused but his entire body vibrated with nervous energy. An overexcited dog told to sit.

Felix waited until his breathing was under control. Until he was relaxed. “Now,” he said.

Seungmin spat another stream of wetness onto his dick and it offered just enough glide for him to give one more push and make it _inside_.

Felix threw his head back. Screwed his eyes shut. Sucked in a breath as Seungmin held his dick there. Just the tip. Just the tip because it was all either of them could manage. Felix’s body adjusted, stretching, practically sucking Seungmin in. Muscles relaxed. Pressure released. 

Bit by bit, Seungmin slid deeper inside.

Felix let out a “Fuck” because it hurt so good. Because his sparked-up nerves pimpled his flesh in goosebumps. Because Seungmin was now _balls fucking deep_ , fitting nice and snug like he fucking belonged there.

“Goddamn,” Hyunjin’s growl vibrated the air in the car.

Taehyung added, “So fucking hot. Is that what we look like?”

“It better be.”

Felix opened his eyes, looked up.

Both Hyunjin and Taehyung were watching them. Their eyes roved up and down, soaking in the sight of Felix and Seungmin in their sweat-slick nakedness. Hyunjin palmed himself through his jeans. Taehyung continued to stroke himself, his fist a blur across his dick. Felix felt hot, feverish and vulnerable beneath their open gawking, but he also felt exhilarated by it. He wanted to put on a show. He wanted them to keep watching. To keep complimenting. He looked up into Seungmin’s eyes. He saw the lust sparkle in them. “Fucking move, bitch.”

Seungmin let out a surprised chuckle, but he obeyed. He raised his hips, pulling himself out of Felix’s heat, and then slid himself back in. Nice and slow. Nice and slow. 

Felix took it. Took the dick the way Seungmin wanted to give it.

God, it was good. It fit in him just right. Made his own dick twitch.

“Go,” Felix urged. “Go.” Because it was only just then started to go from _too fucking much_ to _not e-fucking-nough_. “Fuck me, Seungmin.”

So Seungmin fucked him. Easy at first. Cute little half-thrusts as he reveled in the tightness clinging around him. But even he couldn’t keep playing nice. He squeezed his eyes shut, threw his head back and shoved his dick deep.

“Fuck,” Taehyung all but screamed. “I’m really ‘bout to bust.” He grabbed at the collar of his shirt like he was contemplating taking it off but he was too close. Too fucking close. There wasn’t enough fucking time. He lowered his hands to the bottom hem of his bowling shirt instead. He draped it tight around his shaft like he was trying to wrap a present. He gave his dick one more pump. Two more. Then he squeezed it hard, let out a growl, pressed his head against the side of the chair and came.

Felix pushed himself up onto his elbows just to crane his neck and see, just to watch Taehyung’s nut filter through the blue and pink material of his shirt and drizzle down towards his hip.

“Shit, dude,” said Hyunjin. “You couldn’t even wait until you were in my mouth.” He reached over, dragged a finger through the white mess, rubbed it between his fingers. “You’re so messy.”

“Shut up,” Taehyung told him. “You weren’t in any rush to help. I didn’t see you leaning over.”

Hyunjin snorted. Then he unbuckled his belt and started easing down his jeans. “Fingerfuck me. Now, king.”

Taehyung didn’t need to be told twice. 

“You see that,” Seungmin half-whispered in Felix’s ear. “He caught his nut watching _us_.”

“Now catch your nut,” Felix urged him on. Like something out of a porno but it felt so right.

Seungmin kissed him. Carefully, this time. He nibbled on Felix’s bottom lip. Dragged a hand along Felix’s jaw. If all of the other kisses were towering pyres of flame, this particular kiss was glowing, star-like embers.

It was so easy to fall into. So easy to get lost in. Felix welcomed the distraction. Welcomed the softness it provided as Seungmin sank into him again. The moment was so perfect that it almost didn’t feel real. “You can…” Felix attempted. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again. “You can fuck me harder. I’m ready.”

Seungmin pulled out of him. Slowly, slowly, slowly. Too much drag. He hawked up spit, aimed it at the hot, sweet place where his body was buried inside Felix’s. Better already. The rest of the slide out was easier and the friction had them both gasping. Had them both throwing their heads back. Seungmin pushed himself back in. Harder. Faster. All at once.

The balls deep fullness punched the air out of Felix’s lungs. Made him whimper. Made him tremble.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Hyunjin hissed from the front seat. He struggled to work the leg of his jeans off of one of his ankles so he could spread his legs wider and give Taehyung an easier time to work a finger inside. “Fuck, Felix. I’ve never heard you sound like that before.”

It made Felix laugh. “You’ve never put your dick in me before.”

A brief silence, interrupted only by the pitter-patter of rain on top of the car. By Seungmin’s staccato grunts as he slid in balls deep again, as Felix’s heat constricted around him and wrung him out.

“Jesus,” Taehyung whispered in response to Felix’s statement. Though he worked Hyunjin open with his hand, he had angled the flashlight on Hyunjin’s phone towards the backseat, watching Seungmin’s dick drag out of Felix’s asshole, the pink thing a mess of spit.

“Will you let me put my dick in you,” Hyunjin asked, seriously, giving his fat dick a squeeze.

“Fuck, will you let _me_ ,” Taehyung had to know, slapping Felix’s thigh. 

“God,” Felix gasped out. Not just at the rapidfire propositions but also at the punch of Seungmin’s dick pushing back in him, sparking off his nerves.

“Is that a yes,” Taehyung asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

“Maybe,” Felix grunted out. “God. I’ve already got a dick in me in case you haven’t noticed.”

As if to punctuate the statement, Seungmin slid home again, his balls slapping against the curve of Felix’s ass, his knees making the leather seats squeal.

Felix threw his head back, a little overwhelmed. Seungmin had given up on his promise of _nice and slow_ and was thrusting into him recklessly now. The burn of Seungmin’s dick, the heat of the friction as the leather seats clawed at his sweaty skin. It was a lot. Felix saw stars. “Dammit, you guys. What if I want to fuck someone too?”

“You can have me,” Hyunjin blurted out like it took no thought.

“You can have me,” Seungmin said. 

He was straight pounding into Felix now. Fucking _rocking the car_. Circling his hips and making himself fit. When he pulled out, Felix felt the icy burn of the stretch across his rim. Too pleasurable to be painful. Too good to be bad. When Seungmin slammed into him again and again, fucking filled him, Felix couldn’t help but choke out his name. “Fuck, Seungmin. Fuck me. God!”

Seungmin got high off the gravely grunts of his name. With every other thrust, he angled his hips differently, searching for the best path to Felix’s deepest reaches. His hips slapped against Felix’s ass like a tribal drum beat.

Minutes later, like an afterthought, Taehyung said, “You can have me.”

Fuck.

Fuck!

Just the idea of that--just the promise--made Felix reach down and wrap a hand around his dick. He tried to time his strokes to Seungmin’s thrusts but he couldn’t move his wrists that fast. Couldn’t keep up. He gave up and let his dick slap against his stomach, let Seungmin pump the pleasure from him.

“Am I good,” Seungmin asked him, throwing off his own rhythm to lean down and crush their mouths together. He pulled away, sweat dripping from his brow. “Is it good?”

“Your dick’s so good,” Felix praised him. His hands felt tingly. His toes felt tingly. “You’re so good, Seungmin.” His nerves exploded fireworks of pleasure in his brain. Limited every sensation in the entire universe to just the force of Seungmin’s thrusts. 

Hyunjin let out his own whine as Taehyung worked a second finger into him. As Taehyung pushed up the hem of his shirt and slid his tongue across Hyunjin’s nipple.

That’s how they were for a while. 

Taehyung working Hyunjin open, sucking marks into the skin of his torso. 

Seungmin slotted his hands in the crook of Felix’s knees and repositioned himself so that instead of simply thrusting forward he was fucking dropping his dick down into Felix’s ass. It hit a little different. The new angle lit up a whole new sequence of nerves and worked a whole new octave of mewls out of Felix’s throat.

They fucked like that for a while.

Then Hyunjin reached out a hand. He didn’t say anything, just grasped blindly in Felix’s direction from the front seat, wriggling his fingers.

Felix reached out for him. Grabbed his hand. Squeezed hard.

It was like magic. Like they were passing a damn electric signal back and forth and back and forth. Felix’s pleasure felt heightened, more concentrated, and he wondered if Hyunjin felt just as attuned.

Seungmin raised his hand. He pushed hair out of Felix’s face, placed a kiss on his forehead, on the bridge of his nose, on his eyebrow. “You okay,” he asked sweetly. “You’re so red.”

“It’s…” Felix started. “It is a little hot in here.” The air was so thick with sweat and sex that it was practically becoming something physical in the air. A fog whiting out Felix’s senses.

Hyunjin struggled to do it with his left hand, but he turned the key in the ignition and then put down the rear window above Felix’s head a bit.

It was a literal breath of fresh air. The arctic chill sank into Felix’s lungs, crept over his flushed, hot skin. He shivered but it felt good. It renewed him. Gave him one last burst of energy. He moaned as Seungmin’s dick pressed against his prostate. The pleasure was so high it got the muscle in his leg spasming again. He couldn’t even grab it because Hyunjin was still clutching his hand, digging his nails into Felix’s palm. “I’m gonna cum,” Felix realized. It was closer than he’d expected. Water threatening to boil over.

“Don’t nut on my seats,” said Hyunjin, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head as Taehyung fucked a third finger into him.

“I…” Felix searched frantically. His clothes. Where were his clothes? There was nothing within reach! Desperately, he grabbed the base of his dick with his left hand. He squeezed hard like he could choke off his orgasm that way. It didn’t work. Obviously. He could feel his balls seizing. He could feel his orgasm spinning up in him like the start of a hurricane.

Hyunjin reiterated, “My seats!”

“I got you,” Taehyung said. He pulled his fingers free of Hyunjin’s heat and then hoisted himself up, half-crawled into the backseat. “Out the way, Seungmin.”

Seungmin pulled back, sat up so that Taehyung would have the room to lean over Felix.

Felix couldn’t take his eyes off the sight. Taehyung just took his dick into his mouth. Just like that. The man dragged his tongue across the side, pinched his lips around the curve. Tight. Fucking pressed his nose into Felix’s pubic hair and _swallowed_.

It was an out of body experience.

He was just a tiny little speck just floating in the awesome vastness of the fucking universe, but in the backseat of that car, he was suddenly at the center of that universe. Seungmin’s dick was buried in him to the hilt. Taehyung was deepthroating him. Hyunjin’s hand clutched his as if they’d float to opposite ends of the solar system if they let go.

If there was a way to fucking feel infinite, this was it.

It was like the prison doors had been flung open and Felix had just taken his first ever step outside of incarceration.

He was free.

“Fuck,” said Felix. Then he said it again. And again. And again. Louder. He wanted to be more coherent, wanted to give an actual goddamn warning, but his orgasm had him curling his back completely off the leather seat, had him digging crescent moon shapes into Hyunjin’s palm with his nails. Had him _clenching_ around Seungmin’s dick deep inside him.

He came down Taehyung’s throat in shudder after shudder, almost screaming as Seungmin fucked him through it.

“Jesus,” gasped Seungmin, both worried and turned on.

“You did that,” Hyunjin reminded him, watching from the front seat. “You good, Felix?”

He was good. Better than good. Seungmin was still fucking him open and his sensitive dick was melting apart in Taehyung’s mouth. “Never been better.”

Hyunjin let it ride for a few more seconds, then he twisted in the seat, reached his free hand over to Taehyung, grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Okay, now, don’t suck the skin off of it.”

Taehyung came off Felix’s dick with a noisy, soaking wet slurp. Even in the crooked glow from the flashlight in the man’s hand, Felix could still see his own nut coating Taehyung’s tongue and he watched in utter fascination as the man swallowed it down and then sighed and smacked his lips like he’d only taken a swig off a good craft beer.

It was quite the sight. His softening dick let out one weak twitch of arousal.

Then Taehyung turned to Hyunjin with a grin. He yanked off his soiled shirt and shouted, “Fuck my titties.”

Hyunjin laughed. Then he realized Taehyung was serious. “Put the seat back.”

So Taehyung did so. Reclining the passenger seat back as far as he could go without obstructing the fucking happening behind them.

Hyunjin kicked his other ankle free of his pants and then swung his long, hairless legs over the center console to straddle Taehyung’s torso. “How do I do this?”

“Just…” Taehyung put an arm under Hyunjin’s ass to support. “Just put it between… Like that. Like that.”

Hyunjin giggled at the odd sensation. It was an easier slide than he anticipated but Taehyung’s sweaty chest was fun to rut against. The man had been working out and when he flexed, his pecs created the perfect groove. Hyunjin figured out the rest himself. He flattened his palm across his dick, pressing it more firmly against Taehyung’s body. Now he could more successfully feel the squeeze of Taehyung’s muscles.

“God this is perfect,” Taehyung hissed. He stared down at his own chest and watched the slip and slide of Hyunjin’s dick.

“This is good,” Hyunjin panted out. “I need… just a little more… friction to…” He found a new angle with his hips and it worked so much better. Feeling the slide of his balls across Taehyung’s sweaty skin made something in his head click. Made everything make sense.

Seungmin took his eyes off Felix to watch.

It was a magnificent view. Hyunjin’s long torso artistically lit by the flashlight, his bucking hips, Taehyung’s bulging muscles as he lifted and squeezed.

“Oh fuck,” Seungmin’s breath came out quietly. “Oh fuck. I’m--”

Felix could tell. He could feel it in the pulled taut cords of Seungmin’s muscles. “Don’t you dare stop,” Felix told him. “Don’t you fucking stop.”

So Seungmin kept on. He grabbed Felix’s small little waist for balance as his thrusts lost their tempo, as they lost their speed, their strength. His sweat dripped across Felix’s chest in scattered droplets. Even Seungmin’s breathing grew erratic as he exhausted himself in the search for his orgasm.

Felix helped him the only way he knew how. He reached up both of his hands, fit them snugly around Seungmin’s throat and squeezed. Gently at first, so he could feel Seungmin’s heightened pulse, feel his throat contracting, feel the coals burning beneath his skin. Then Felix tightened his grip. And tightened. And tightened.

“Yes, God,” Hyunjin muttered, grabbing his phone out of Taehyung’s hand to better direct the light. “Do it, bitch. Do it.”

Seungmin let out a pathetic wheeze. He flopped down on top of Felix and pressed their mouths together.

Felix wrapped his legs a bit more firmly around Seungmin’s waist and Seungmin took it as the last little pill of medication needed to chase his anxiety away. Seungmin spread his knees for a bit more balance, propped a hand on Felix’s chest and pushed and pushed and _pushed_ his dick deep inside. “Fuck. God. Fuck.” He choked out. Literally choked as Felix dropped his hands and let Seungmin breathe again. His whole body shuddered. His hips faltered to a halt. He wrapped his arms around Felix in the best hug he could manage and then he shot his load with a weak-sounding sob.

It was hot. It was glorious. It was sticky and humid. Felix ran a hand through Seungmin’s hair, petting him gently as the man trembled on top of him, as he bred Felix’s hole.

At long last, Seungmin collapsed and the two of them lay across the seats kissing, Seungmin’s half-hard dick still buried in Felix. “Get my pants,” Felix said, still worried about Hyunjin’s seats.

Reluctantly, Seungmin sat up. With a whine of protest, he pulled out and shivered as the chill through the window reached his skin. He grabbed Felix’s joggers, still damp from the rain, and slid them up his legs.

The cold, wet cotton felt like bliss on Felix’s overheated, sensitive skin and he laid on the seat limp and content as Seungmin tucked Felix’s dick almost lovingly into his pants before he sat back and propped himself against the opposite window.

“I’m gonna nut,” Hyunjin told everyone.

“Nut on my chest,” Taehyung practically demanded.

“The seats,” Hyunjin protested. He pried himself out of Taehyung’s hold, pulled his dick free of the slippery trap of his pecs. “I need… I have to…”

“Nut on my chest,” Taehyung pleaded. “I’ll wipe it up with my shirt.”

“Felix,” said Hyunjin. He rolled off Taehyung's chest. “Felix. Do it. Can you? Do it.”

Felix was still blissed out. He could still feel Seungmin’s phantom dick rawing him balls deep. He could still feel tremors of his orgasm shooting jolts of delayed pleasure through his chest and legs. He could feel Seungmin’s actual hand rubbing comforting circles into his inner thigh. Felix looked up at Hyunjin. “Yeah. I can.” He sat up on his elbows. Leaned forward. Leaned forward.

Hyunjin propped a hand on the headrest of the passenger seat and hovered over Felix. His whole body was soaked in sweat. He dripped of it but in the shine of the flashlight, he glistened.

Felix closed the gap. He pressed his mouth to the tip of Hyunjin’s dick. Then he opened his mouth wider to fit it into his throat. 

Fuck, it was good. Wet and musky and salty and hot and stuffing him full.

Felix flatted his tongue to the underside of the thing and sucked it into his mouth. Hollowed out his cheeks. Breathed and breathed until he could open up his throat and _take it_.

Even if Hyunjin hadn’t said, “Fuckballs, I’m cumming. I’m fucking nutting!” Felix still would have felt it like magic in the tightening of Hyunjin’s balls, in the pulsing of the fat vein at the base of his dick. Felix had less than a breath to tilt his head back and then Hyunjin was shooting down his throat. Hot and thick and so fucking much. Wave after wave. Then spurt after spurt. Whatever managed to dribble out of his mouth, Seungmin was suddenly there to lick it off of his chin and kiss it off of his mouth. 

A whole minute passed before Felix was even able to gulp it all down around the girth of Hyunjin’s dick. Whimpering and shaking, Hyunjin pulled out and crawled backwards into the front seat. “Thanks, king,” he sighed. They all watched him as a full-body shudder made him giggle. Made his teeth chatter.

Seungmin kissed Felix again, slurping up the rivulets of white he’d missed earlier. Even snaking his tongue into Felix’s mouth to steal what was left there as well.

“We should go bowling again. That was super fucking fun,” said Taehyung, fishing his pack of menthols off of the floor and lighting up.

“I’m down,” said Seungmin. He slid back towards his side of the car and rummaged through the mess on the floor to find his shirt. “Just invite me again.”

“Sure thing,” Hyunjin said. He cranked up the car, threw the gear shift in drive and turned them in a sharp loop back around to the road. He didn’t seem to care that he was naked and barefoot and soaked in sweat.

Taehyung exhaled a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. “I want to be on Felix’s team again,” he admitted. “He didn’t roll a single gutter ball at the end. Did you see? He’s improving.”

“He’ll be better than you in no time,” said Seungmin.

That made Felix laugh. From the depths of his soul. Like he’d never been that happy in his life. “Same time next week?”

Hyunjin turned them onto the main road and turned the radio up. “Same time next week.”


End file.
